The Magic And Speed Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Eggman and Kaos join forces to steal the Wisps again, Sonic and his friends team up with five humans, (Rachel, Isabel, Kairi, Crystal, and Blaze), to stop the two and save both worlds. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)
1. Worlds In Danger

**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Sonic Colors belongs to Sega. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **The Magic And Speed Of Friendship**

 **Chapter 1: Worlds In Danger**

Isabel breathed the air in deeply as she was walking along the path that led to Skylanders Academy. Kairi, the Water Portal Master, was beside her.

"You know, it's been really quiet lately," Kairi remarked.

"Yeah, you're right," Isabel said. "Kaos has been quiet lately. Maybe a bit too quiet."

"You think the last battle we had with him made him realize he'll never win, no matter what he tries?"

The Undead Portal Master chuckled. "That would be great," she said. "But I think the day that will happen is the day Master Eon decides to wear a hula skirt and do the hula."

Both girls laughed at that image before hearing twin grunts nearby and looking over to see Rachel and Crystal running through an obstacle course. The older sister turned to see her younger sister was struggling a little to jump over some logs. "Come on, Crystal! You can do it!" Rachel called out encouragingly.

Encouraged by her older sister, the seven-year-old gathered herself into a crouch and took a deep breath before springing up, landing perfectly on the top log before jumping back down to the ground, a big smile on her face before she ran to catch up to Rachel, who began running again when the little girl caught up to her. The blonde-haired girl sprung up over a pile of rocks and watched her little sister do the same before the two made it to the end of the obstacle course, panting a bit, but smiling all the same. "Alright! Way to go, sis!" Rachel said, holding her hand up for a high five. Crystal high-fived her and giggled.

"That was fun," she said before sitting down to rest. Rachel did the same and saw Isabel and Kairi heading towards them.

"Hey, guys," the older girl said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Isabel said. "Though we were noting how Kaos has been quiet lately."

"You're right," Rachel said. "It's been about a month since we've battled that creep."

"We kicked his butt bigtime!" Crystal said with a giggle.

"True," Kairi said. "But except for the truce that ended a while back, Kaos has never been this quiet."

"Yeah," Isabel said, putting her hands into her jacket pockets. "What could he be up to?"

"I hate to say it, but I guess we'll know when he either attacks or shows up to brag about his latest plan," Rachel said.

The other three didn't like it, but the Tech Portal Master was right. Silently, they all decided to be ready for anything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on another world..._

Sonic was enjoying a good run with Silver and Tails flying along beside him. "Good day for a run," the blue hedgehog said.

"No kidding," Tails said.

"Let's hope it'll stay that way," Silver said. "But knowing Eggman, he's probably got some new plan up his sleeve."

Silver was right about that. In Eggman's base, the evil genius was grumbling and trying to come up with a new plan when he heard someone enter his base. "Dr. Eggman, I presume?"

The unfamiliar voice had him turning to see a short man with a bald head behind him. "Who are you?!" He demanded to know.

"Why, I am Kaos, future leader of my world," Kaos gloated. "Still working on the details on that, but it will happen."

Eggman cocked an eyebrow, the cloaked being's words catching his attention. "Of your world?" He asked curiously.

Kaos smirked and with a show of magic that impressed the evil doctor, he showed him images of Skylands. "My world is full of magic," he said. "Which is something your world lacks, which might be the reason you have trouble making your plans work."

"Hmm. You're right about my world not having magic, but...we do have Chaos Emeralds, which hold enough power to let the person wielding them to do anything they want," he said. "The only drawback is you must have all seven and handle them with care."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Kaos asked before looking grim. "Is one of them colored purple, by chance?"

"Yes," Eggman said. "Why?"

"One of my enemies has such a gem," the shorter man said, displaying a picture of Isabel in his hand.

"Her?!" The evil doctor growled. "Sonic must have given her that Chaos Emerald."

"It's quite powerful," Kaos said, recalling when Isabel had used her Emerald to kick his butt, frowning now.

"Yes," Eggman said. "She is one of his allies, but what is she doing in your world?"

"She is a Portal Master, like myself," the cloaked villain said. "But unlike me, she's a goody two-shoes, as are several others like her."

"A Portal Master?" The evil genius asked curiously. "Hmm. Does that mean you can open portal to anywhere you'd like?"

"Oh, yes," Kaos said. "With enough power."

Eggman grinned. "I have just the thing," he said. "I discovered Wisps, aliens that have a lot of power. I was about to harness that power when Sonic stopped me, but if I had a portal to their world, I could easily capture them again."

The cloaked villain smirked. "Perhaps it would be wise to join forces then," he said. "We both want power and to rule our worlds and beat our enemies, correct?"

"Now you're talking my language," the evil doctor chuckled. "Yes. We have the same goals. We could do this."

Kaos grinned. "I have a dungeon that will be perfect for these Wisps you speak of," he said.

"Oh, I have something even better, Kaos," Eggman said. "I once built an amusement park with those creatures. If your magic is combined with my machinery...,"

"We could build a better amusement park!" Kaos said, perking up. "Kaos and Eggman's Evil Amusement Park!"

The evil doctor chuckled before getting an idea. "Perhaps something a little less obvious," he said before it hit him. "K.O. Egg Amusement Park."

The cloaked villain smirked. "Sounds stupendously evil," he said, holding out a hand for a handshake, which Eggman accepted. "So, oh great evil genius, how do we begin?"

"That is the best part, oh powerful one," the obese doctor said. "I have to coordinates for the Wisps' planet and others already. Can you by chance make some very strong chains, ones that are unbreakable?"

Kaos smirked and proved that he could, cackling along with Eggman as the two set to put their new plan into action.

* * *

Back in Skylands, Master Eon sensed something was about to happen. "Something is gravely wrong," he said before he sensed something else that filled him with dread. "Magic that is more powerful than Kaos'."

In Sonic's world, the race between the three had come to a halt suddenly as Silver pulled up short, clutching his head. Knuckles also was holding his head. "What's up, guys?" Sonic asked in concern.

"There's an energy ripple, a powerful one," Knuckles said. "Something's happening."

"Something bad," Silver said.

What they didn't know yet was how bad it really was.

* * *

 **Looks like trouble, huh? Will Sonic and his friends be able to stop Eggman and will Rachel, Isabel, Kairi, Blaze, and Crystal be able to stop Kaos? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Answering The Call

**Blaze belongs to robotman25. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Answering The Call**

Blaze looked up from his meditative pose, jumping to his feet and pulling out his swords, looking around cautiously. "That...didn't feel right," he said to himself.

He had a feeling Master Eon had sensed it too and quickly went to the Academy, seeking out the guardian, who looked up when he arrived. "Master Eon," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said, bowing in respect. "I'm sorry for barging in, but something's wrong. I felt a strange energy, like a ripple of something really strong."

"I felt it too, Blaze," Master Eon said. "Magic more powerful than Kaos. I fear he may have found something more powerful than he could imagine."

He looked up. "Can you go find the other Portal Masters who are here?" He asked.

With a nod, Blaze headed out. Rachel saw him coming and stood up, alerting the others, who stood up too. "Blaze? What's up?" Isabel asked, sensing something urgent.

"Master Eon needs to see all of us," he said. "There was a powerful energy ripple, one more powerful than I've felt before."

"When?" Rachel asked.

"Just a few moments ago," Blaze replied.

Kairi didn't like the sound of that. "Kaos?" She asked.

"I don't think so. At least, not just him."

"You mean...we might be dealing with another monster like that monster that tried to control us?" Crystal asked.

"Either that or something more powerful, too powerful for Kaos to keep his grubby hands on," the male Portal Master said.

"Let's get to the Academy then," Rachel said. "Hopefully Master Eon will have some answers."

The five headed for the Academy, arriving in the Main Hall where Master Eon and Hugo were waiting. "Portal Masters, I sense Kaos has teamed up with someone who just might have the power he seeks to take over Skylands," he said.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

The guardian looked at them all. "Someone that Isabel knows all to well," he said and raised his hand, a holographic image appearing of both Kaos and a man who was obviously obese and had a large, bushy mustache.

Rachel gasped. "Tell me that's not who I think it is," she said.

"I'm afraid so," Master Eon said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Crystal asked. "Rach, isn't he Sonic's enemy?"

"Yes, he is," the older girl answered, her voice taking on a note of anger.

"This isn't good," Kairi said, looking worried.

Isabel growled in frustration. "I was so working on them never meeting," she said, upset before looking at the picture closely. "What are they doing?"

Rachel looked closely too and saw the two were chaining up...planets? And not only that, they had was looked like three-tentacled octopi captured in cylindrical containers. "Wait. Those octopi look kinda familiar," the Tech Portal Master said.

Kairi gasped. "They're Wisps!" She exclaimed, making them look at her. "Eggman once captured them to gain power and trapped them in his evil amusement park. Sonic stopped him by using the Wisps' power for different things. Like the white wisps granted him more speed, the orange wisps granted him the power to become a rocket, and so on. Eggman and Kaos must be trying to create another amusement park and capture the wisps again!"

Rachel blinked, recalling something. "Is there a pink wisp that turns Sonic into a spiky ball?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The Water Portal Master said.

"Planet Wisp," the older girl said in realization. "From the Sonic Generations game! That was one of the places the Time Eater nearly destroyed!"

"But there were only two colors of the wisps in the game," Crystal pointed out. "Pink and orange. Where were the white ones Kairi mentioned?"

"They're in the Sonic Colors game," Kairi said. "Each wisp can grant you a certain power and the length of time you can use that power depends on how many of that color wisp you collect."

"Did the Wisps let Sonic use their powers?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, because they knew he'd use it to stop Eggman."

"Looks like Sonic will be needing help to stop not only Eggman, but Kaos this time," Rachel said.

Isabel turned to Master Eon. "Please tell us we can go there and stop both of them?" She pleaded, pulling out her purple Emerald.

Master Eon nodded. "You can," he asked. "In fact, I was going to ask you all if you'd rise to the occasion to stop these two."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Blaze said, spinning his swords.

"Same goes for me," Kairi said.

"And me," Isabel said.

"And me," Rachel said.

Crystal looked up at her older sister. "Can I come too, Rach?" She asked hopefully.

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "You bet, kiddo," she said with a smile.

Master Eon nodded, pleased the five were willing to go above and beyond to stop the two evil men. "Isabel, may I see your Emerald, please?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," she said, giving him the gem. She didn't trust many to hold her Emerald, let alone use its power, but she trusted Master Eon wholeheartedly.

The guardian used his magic with the Emerald's magic and it glowed brightly, hovering in the center of them all. "When I call you, place your hands on top of one another's over the emerald," he said. "Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master."

Blaze placed his hand over the gem, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Tech Portal Master."

Rachel placed her hand over Blaze's, nodding as well.

"Water Portal Master."

Kairi's hand joined the stack, a determined look on her face.

"Undead Portal Master."

Isabel placed her hand over Kairi's, noticing the emerald glowed brighter as each hand joined the stack.

"Life Portal Master."

Crystal stepped forward and Rachel used her telekinesis to help her sister float up a little so that her head was level with the others' heads and the young girl placed her hand on top of the stack. The gem glowed very brightly now.

"Good luck to you all, Portal Masters," Master Eon said. "And be careful."

As the gem glowed brighter, the five humans closed their eyes, gripping each others' hands while Blaze gripped the emerald. A powerful gust of wind circled around them and seemed to push them closer towards the gem.

Then, in a flash of light, they were teleported from Skylands, feeling themselves pretty much flying to their destination.

Sonic's world.

* * *

 **Well, looks like things are going to get intense pretty soon. :)**

 **Sonic Generations belongs to Sega.**

 **Next up: The five Portal Masters meet up with Sonic and his friends.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. New Friends

**It's been _how long_ since I updated this story? Goodness! Well, I'm back on it and thanks to some help from robotman25, antaurilover685, and Lantern Power, I think I can safely say this story will be updated much faster now. :) **

**Okay, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Friends**

A bright ball of light was heading towards the planet Mobius, one that was moving at fast speeds, but when it hit the upper atmosphere of the planet, it broke apart into five balls of light that separated and went in several directions.

Rachel felt something was wrong the moment she landed. She looked around but saw she was alone. "Okay, this isn't good," she said to herself. "We must have gotten separated on the ride here."

Seeing the forest around her, she decided to try and find a path, one that would either lead to a town or to finding her sister and friends. Looking at the ground and around before moving, she began hoping nothing would jump out and surprise her. "I need to conserve my powers," she thought aloud and was deciding on the best course of action in case someone tried to engage her into a fight.

A moment later, she heard an odd sound and stopped, listening more carefully and noticed it sounded like someone digging. A second later, she felt the ground sink a little under her feet and activated her telekinesis, jumping into the air with seconds to spare as something burst out of the ground. She gasped. "Knuckles," she said to herself.

The red echidna looked around. "Alright, where did she go?" He asked aloud.

Rachel landed, her telekinesis ready to be used. "Um, who are you looking for?" She asked.

Knuckles turned in an instant. "There you are!" He said, startling her. "So you're the one Eggman sent to try and get to the Master Emerald, huh?"

The tall girl blinked. "No!" She said quickly. "I'm against Dr. Eggman!"

"You can't fool me, girl," he said with a growl. "Your wanted poster is all over the town!"

Rachel was surprised before she realized it had to have been Eggman and Kaos' doing. They put up wanted poster for her and her friends. _I've got to find Isabel!_ She thought urgently. _Hopefully Knuckles will listen to her._

But first, she was going to have to find a way to get away from an angry echidna who saw her as an enemy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, by the beach..._

Kairi surfaced with a gasp. "Oh, I am so glad I can turn into a mermaid," she said aloud as she swam to the shore. She had just exited the water as her tail became her legs again when something froze her in place. She looked to see she was being held in place by a bluish-white field. She glanced up and her eyes widened as Silver floated down to her, looking at her curiously.

"How...did you do that?" He asked.

She blinked. "Do what?" She asked.

"Transform your tail into legs," he clarified.

"Oh, that," she said before smiling. "It's one of my powers."

Silver floated closer and cocked his head to the side curiously. "Hmm," he hummed. "You don't look like a siren or a banshee. Are you...a mermaid?"

Kairi giggled. "No, just a human that can become a mermaid," she said. "I'm Kairi. How are you, Silver?"

He floated back in shock. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well, in my world, you're a popular video game character, just like Sonic," she said before a blush came to her face. "And...you're one of my favorites too."

He looked at her before looking thoughtful. "How did you get here?" He finally asked.

"Master Eon teleported me and my friends here with the help of Isabel's Chaos Emerald."

Silver perked up at hearing that. "Isabel?" He asked. "She's here too?"

Kairi looked worried then. "I hope so," she said. "I think we got separated when we were arriving here."

The sliver hedgehog looked thoughtful before finally nodding. "Well, if you're friends with Isabel and know about her emerald, then I know I can trust you because I trust her," he said.

She smiled sweetly at him before feeling worry fill her. "Silver, can you help me find my friends?" She asked. "Please?"

He smiled and nodded. "Take my hand," he said, holding out his right hand.

Smiling at him gratefully, she took his hand and they were soon flying over the trees and searching for the Water Portal Master's missing friends.

* * *

 _At the Chaotix Headquarters..._

"Charmy should have been back by now," Vector said, worry in his voice. "Espio, have you heard from him?"

"No," the chameleon said, worry filling him. "I'll go see if I can spot him."

With that, the Chaotix ninja headed outside but then stopped, sensing something nearby. He pulled out a ninja star, scanning the area. Suddenly, something came out of the bushes and he jumped back just in time to avoid an energy ball from one of Eggman's mechanical bees. "No doubt a spy," he muttered to himself.

"Look out!" A young voice sounded from behind him and he turned just in time to see a young girl kick away an energy ball that had been aimed at him from behind. The girl then attacked the mechanical bees with her plastic shuriken, throwing them as she had been taught. The plastic, though not metal, did the same amount of damage as metal shuriken would and the girl landed on her feet, pulling out some more shuriken. "You leave him alone, you mean Badniks!"

To say Espio was surprised was an understatement. He looked at the trashed Badniks and looked at the girl, who looked at him a bit pensively. "Um, you're a good guy, right?" She asked, seeming a bit worried and a little shy now.

The chameleon couldn't help smiling at that. "Don't be frightened, young one," he said, keeping his voice gentle. "And thank you for assisting me."

She looked up at him, curious but still wary. "Who are you?" She asked him.

He smiled again. "I am Espio, the Chaotix ninja," he said.

Crystal perked up at hearing that and relaxed. "I'm Crystal," she said. "I'm training to be a ninja."

Espio chuckled. "I can see that," he said before looking a little more serious. "Though, where did you come from, little one?"

"From Skylands," she replied. "It's far away from here. Master Eon sent me, my sister, and our friends here because our enemy has teamed up with your enemy."

The chameleon looked surprised. "You're certain of this?" He asked.

She nodded. "Isabel wasn't too happy and said she had hoped Eggman and Kaos, a Portal Master like me, would never meet," she said. "Kaos is a bad guy with lots of magic, something that would really give your enemy a lot of power."

Espio determined the child was telling the truth and he now saw her looking sad. "What's wrong, little one?" He asked.

Crystal looked at him. "I don't know where my sister and friends are," she admitted before looking hopeful. "Can you help me find them?"

He smiled and picked her up. "We'll find them, little one," he said before going into the house to talk to Vector.

* * *

 _At the volcanos just outside the jungle..._

Blaze was ambushed the moment he landed, but he had managed to get the upper hand on the fire lizards that had tried to fry him. He smirked as they tried again. "Fire doesn't bother me," he said and it was true. As one of his elements was fire, he could be in the hottest inferno and come out without a burn or a scratch.

Just as he was battling the last fire lizard, he happened to see a purple cat standing on a boulder nearby and she was watching him, looking curiously at him. "How...How are you not affected by fire?" She asked.

"It's one of my elements," he replied. "Fire doesn't bother me."

The cat sat down. "I thought I was the only one who had the element of fire," she said before looking up at him. "Who are you?"

"Blaze," he said.

She looked surprised. "That's my name," she said.

He blinked. "Oh," he said.

She now looked more curious. "Why are you here?" She asked.

He looked grim. "Because Kaos, an enemy from my world, has teamed up with Dr. Eggman and my team and I are here to help you guys stop them," he said. "Master Eon was able to use Isabel's gem to get us here, but my team and I got separated."

Blaze the cat stood up. "If you're against Dr. Eggman, then that's good enough for me," she said. "Follow me. I can take you to the city."

"Thanks," he said, following her gratefully.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, just outside of town..._

Isabel looked around, seeing she was alone, which she wasn't happy about, though she was glad to see the planet Mobius again as it was like her second home. "Well, let's see where I am," she said, looking around.

"Just popped by for a visit?" Came a familiar, friendly voice.

Isabel turned in time to see a blue blur before she was suddenly lifted off her feet. "Hey!" She cried out in surprise before seeing who had her. "Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog smirked at her. "Hey, Izzy," he said as he ran while holding her in his arms. "What's up?"

She held onto him. "Trouble, I'm afraid," she said. "Kaos, the villain from Skylands, has teamed up with Eggman."

Sonic looked grim. "That's not good," he said. "You didn't feel that strong energy ripple by chance, did you?"

"No, but Blaze and Master Eon did," she said. "Speaking of Blaze, I wonder where he and the others are?"

Sonic gave her a confused look. "Um, Blaze is over at her home," he said.

She realized he was confused. "Oh, no. Not that Blaze. The Blaze I'm referring to is a Portal Master like me," she clarified.

"Oh," he said before smiling. "Well, let's get to the city. I bet your friends are there."

"Good idea," she said as she held on and he ran faster for the city.

* * *

 _Back at the Master Emerald..._

Rachel was having a hard time convincing Knuckles she was on his side. She blocked a punch from him and pinned him with her telekinesis. "Knuckles! Please listen to me! I'm not your enemy!" She said.

He snorted. "Yeah, right!" He said and charged again.

The girl was about to try another way to stop him when she heard a sharp cry. "Hey, get away!" A young voice cried out. "Knuckles! Espio! Vector! Somebody!"

Rachel took to the sky, just missing another punch from the red echidna as she looked around and soon spotted Charmy, who was flying fast as he was being chased by some mechanical bees that she recognized to be from Dr. Eggman. Narrowing her eyes, Rachel quickly activated her Imaginator powers, holding out her hands as two telekinetic bubbles appeared with four shuriken that were on fire swirling around inside them. "Charmy! Duck!" She called out, throwing out the orbs.

The bee ducked fast and the orbs hit their mark, making the mechanical bees explode and the force of the explosion made a huge wave of air push outward, bumping Charmy off course. Rachel dove fast, fighting the wind as she stretched her arms out and caught the young bee, holding him protectively as she tried to slow their fall to the ground.

Knuckles, who had dug into the ground to anchor himself when the rush of air hit him, watched as the girl saved his friend. He was now more curious than he wanted to admit. The wanted poster that he had seen described her as power-hungry, but she was already powerful from what he saw and she just saved Charmy. As the rush of air died down, he stood up and watched the two land.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she touched the ground with her feet and looked at Charmy. "Charmy, are you okay?" She asked.

The bee looked up at her. "Um, yes?" He said. "But how do you know my name?"

She smiled. "I'm from a place where you and your friends are popular characters of video games," she said. "Speaking of friends, I've got to find out where my friends and sister are."

Knuckles cleared his throat. "Are they powerful like you?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, we're all Portal Master," she said. "Myself, Kairi, Blaze, Isabel, and my little sister, Crystal."

The red echidna looked surprised. "You know Izzy?" He asked.

She nodded. "She's one of my best friends."

"Ours too!" Charmy said excitedly before looking at Knuckles. "She must be on our side if she knows Izzy, Knuckles."

He nodded. "Well, knowing Isabel, if she's looking for you, she's in the city," he said, motioning them to follow him. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Rachel," she said. "And I hope you're right about Isabel being in the city. I hope everyone else is there too, especially my sister."

"Let's go find out!" Charmy said excitedly as they headed for city.

* * *

 _In the city..._

Isabel was greeted by Antoine and Bunny, who hugged her. "Hi, sugar! It's been awhile!" The rabbit said.

"Yeah," she said, hugging her friends before seeing Blaze come up with Blaze the cat and Espio come up while carrying Crystal, who looked relieved to see them. "There you guys are."

Blaze smiled. "Guess we got a little separated," he said as the three hugged each other.

"Hey, guys!"

Hearing that familiar call, they looked up to see Kairi and Silver, who both landed beside them all. "Kairi!" Crystal called out, hugging her happily, to which the Water Portal Master returned the hug and hugged Isabel and Blaze.

"Where's Rachel?" She asked.

"We haven't seen her," Blaze said, a note of worry in his voice.

Crystal then spotted her sister coming with Knuckles and Charmy. "Rachel!" She called out, running to her sister.

"Crystal!" Rachel called out in relief, running up and catching her little sister in a big hug as the little girl clung to her tightly.

"Rach!" Isabel called out as she, Blaze, and Kairi came up to her and hugged her. Rachel returned the hugs, happy to see them all again.

Sonic and his friends watched the reunion before Isabel turned to them. "Hey, guys," she said. "It's okay. These guys are my friends from Skylands."

"We gathered that from the way you greeted each other," Silver said with an amused smile.

"Guys!" Came a voice and they saw Tails was approaching. "We've got a big problem! Mighty just battled some Badniks and they were really powerful!"

The Portal Masters looked at each other. "Which brings us to why we're here," Isabel said with a nod. "Is there someplace we can all talk without having to worry about someone eavesdropping?"

Before anyone could answer, a white wisp appeared before them and seemed to gasp before hiding behind Sonic, who looked surprised. "Yacker?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked, pulling out his communicator.

Yacker responded and Tails looked at his computer before looking grim. "Eggman's capturing the wisps again and he's nearly got them all from the wisps' home planet!" He said.

"Well, he and Kaos didn't waste any time, did they?" Rachel said with a frown.

"Oh, no," Kairi said in worry.

"We better get someplace to talk and find out what's going on," Blaze said, to which the others agreed.

"This way," Sonic said, leading them all to Tails' lab, but as they were all heading for there, the Portal Master looked at each other in worry. Could they stop Eggman and Kaos?

They would have to see.

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter really took off on me. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I promise will come out much sooner than this one did. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Teaming Up

**Chapter 4: Teaming Up**

They made it to Tails' lab just in time to see Ray the Squirrel flying in and carrying Mighty the Armadillo while Shadow came in through another way and behind him was Amy, Cream, and Cheese. "Isabel!" Cream exclaimed happily, running up to her.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cheered, flying up to the brown-haired girl too.

Isabel chuckled and hugged them. "Hey, guys," she said with a smile.

Shadow looked a bit warily at the other humans. "Who are they?" He asked.

"They're Izzy's friends from another world," Sonic said before looking at Mighty. "Tails said you battled some powerful Badniks?"

The armadillo nodded. "Usually just one strong hit takes care of them, but it took me about five hits and their attacks seemed to be magical and strong," he said. "Not only that, there were some new Badniks that I've never seen before."

The Portal Masters looked at each other. "What did they look like?" Rachel asked.

"Well, one had ninja stars like Espio, only they were like exploding mines, and another one had guns that could shoot out energy that seemed to follow you."

Kairi gasped. "Wait, those sound like the Ninja and Quickshot Doomlanders!" She exclaimed.

"She's right," Blaze said.

Crystal looked up at her sister. "Rach, if Kaos brought his Doomlanders here and combined them with whatever power Eggbreath has...?" She trailed off.

"It means big trouble," the older girl said grimly. "Because it sounds like either Kaos is having Eggman turn the Doomlanders into robotic Badniks or the Doomlanders are getting a lot more power."

While they were talking, Yacker had stuck by Sonic at first, but then recognized Isabel and happily flew over to her. She had smiled at him, especially when he sat on her right shoulder, reaching out one arm, to which she gently took hold of it, knowing he had wanted to hold hands. As they listened to the other Portal Masters realize that they were either dealing with powered-up Doomlanders or roboticized Doomlanders, Isabel rubbed her thumb gently over Yacker's arm in hopes of helping the Wisp to calm down. He chirped in appreciation, nuzzling his head against hers, making her smile.

"So, should we see out Eggman's base or go free the Wisps from the amusement park?" Kairi asked.

"Normally I'd say go for the base, but I think we should free the Wisps first," Blaze said. "Sonic could use their powers again, right?"

Isabel turned to Yacker, who nodded at the questions and began speaking. Tails translated. "He says yes. The Wisps trust Sonic and will let him use their powers, but even him using their powers might not be enough."

"I hate to say it, but I agree. Just battling Eggman is a headache, but now that we're dealing with the shrimp too, it just got a lot tougher," Rachel said.

"And if Kaos was able to come here and use his powers and they didn't fade out, then he's either getting power from the Chaos Emeralds or the Wisps maybe," Kairi said.

"But didn't he have problems with stretching out his powers last time?" Crystal said, recalling the last time Kaos had traveled to a world and tried to take it over, but she and the others had worked together in both worlds to stop him.

"He wouldn't do that again without making sure he's got enough power or that the magic in one world would work with his powers," Isabel said. "He might even have bodyguards this time."

"Kaos might be dumb enough to try and take over someplace again, but even he is smart enough to gather the power he wants or needs," Blaze said.

"Huh. Sounds like this Kaos you speak of is as dumb as Eggbreath," Shadow said. "He should be easy to take down then."

"If only that were the case," Isabel said, frowning a little. "When Kaos gets powerful, it takes a lot to take him down. And now that he's teamed up with Eggman, it's either going to be nearly impossible or it's going to take all we have and then some to stop them both."

Rachel nodded. "We'll need to conserve our powers," she said. "Only use our Skyelementals as a last resort and only then. Hopefully our Portal Master powers and Imaginator powers will hold up."

"They should," Blaze said with a nod as he pulled out one of his swords and it transformed into a sword made of ruby crystals and caught fire, making it glow brightly.

Sonic and his friends were awed by that while the Portal Masters smiled. Crystal then thought of something. "Imaginator is like imagination, right?" She asked.

"True," Kairi said. "We create our Imaginators by using our imaginations."

The little girl concentrated hard and it wasn't long before her clothing became brown colored and she hefted a bazooka that was easily four times her size on her shoulder. Everyone looked at her in surprise and she grinned.

Curious, Rachel called up her own powers and gave it some thought. Moments later, a large metal shuriken that was as big as two dinner plates formed in a large telekinetic orb and the edges were on fire. "I wonder how we can do that," she said.

Blaze looked surprised. "Maybe the magic in this world helps us?" He suggested. "Though, we've never tried to make our weapons larger when using our Imaginator powers in Skylands."

"True," Kairi said. "We ought to test that when we get back."

Isabel nodded before looking determined. "Right now, if Kaos and Eggman have captured all the Wisps, we'll need every bit of our powers to free them," she said.

Yacker spoke up and Tails checked his translator. "Yacker says that Eggman didn't get all of them," he said. "There's some that he can't reach, but he thinks that Isabel and the others can reach them."

Rachel looked at the small alien. "You mean there's some Wisps hidden on your planet still?" She asked. The small alien buzzed a reply.

"Kind of, but we'll have to go there and find them before we head for the amusement park."

Crystal looked thoughtful before perking up. "We should team up then," she said. "Just like we did when we battled Kaos before in that other world."

Blaze and Isabel nodded, as did Rachel and Kairi before the Tech Portal Master looked thoughtful and gazed at Kairi, Crystal, and Blaze and all four nodded as they caught on the same idea. "Isabel, you should team up with Sonic," Blaze said, speaking for them all.

She smiled and nodded before looking at Espio. "Espio, I think you and Blaze would be a good team up since you're both ninjas," she said.

The chameleon nodded. "I'd be honored to work with him," he said.

"As I would be with you," Blaze said with a respectful nod.

Rachel and Kairi smiled as they looked at Crystal and Tails and nodded. "Crystal and Tails," the Water Portal Master said, which was met with agreement.

Blaze smiled before recalling seeing Kairi with Silver and nodded. "Kairi and Silver," he said.

Both blushed a little, making the others chuckle before Blaze the cat went up to Silver and smiled. "Be careful out there," she said to him.

He nodded, smiling at his best friend before they all turned to look at Rachel, who didn't yet have a partner. Charmy then perked up. "Knuckles should team up with her!" He said excitedly. "They were sparring earlier and it was amazing!"

Knuckles was about to correct the bee when Rachel spoke up quickly. "Yes, and Knuckles was definitely giving me a challenge," she said. "I had to think fast to avoid some of his punches."

The echidna realized that she, like Charmy, was trying to paint him in a good light after the misunderstanding and he hummed thoughtfully. "Well, alright," he said. "Just make sure you can keep up."

Rachel smiled. "Watch me," she said with a confident nod.

Isabel couldn't help giggling a little, especially when seeing Amy hug Sonic and he tolerated it this time since they were going to be going soon. As they began making final plans, she looked at Yacker, who looked a bit sad now. "Don't worry, Yacker. Eggman and Kaos won't get away with this," she promised him. "We'll free your friends and demolish that evil amusement park."

He nuzzled her head again gratefully, trusting her.

* * *

 _In Eggman's ship..._

Kaos was fuming. "Oh, no. Not him. Anyone but him," he said, glaring as he watched the window-like portal that showed Blaze, Kairi, Rachel, Isabel, and Crystal. He had put up the wanted poster for Rachel, thinking if she was captured, it would be a victory, but that had backfired and now Blaze, who was the strongest of the group, was with them.

Eggman watched curiously. "Let me guess. Most hated enemy?" He said.

"Yes," the short Portal Master said. "Blaze is a very dangerous enemy. A Portal Master of three strong elements: Fire, Undead, and Water."

"Hmm. An interesting combination," the obese doctor said.

"And powerful," Kaos said ruefully. "He's called the Hellfire Portal Master and believe me, battles with him are scary and painful. Not only that, he makes Roller Brawl, the girl I love, swoon and he won her heart and love."

He said this last part bitterly before glaring. "But I will one day claim her as mine," he said confidently.

Eggman just laughed. "I'm sorry, but you have horrible luck, my friend," he said. "But, with an endless supply of power, you just might be able to defeat your enemy and steal back the girl of your dreams."

Kaos smirked. "Now you're talking my language," he said, looking out the window to see the amusement park coming along wonderfully. The planets weren't yet connected, but would be soon. "Here's to a great plan to defeat our enemies."

"Yes, indeed," the obese doctor said in agreement as they laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Hmm. Can the gang get to Planet Wisp before Kaos and Eggman know they're there? And what Wisps was Yacker talking about? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Meeting The Wisps

**Chapter 5: Meeting The Wisps**

Tails showed them all a spaceship he had been working on for a while and had finished a week before. "I gave it some test runs, so it should be able to take us to Planet Wisp and see about these Wisps Yacker was talking about," he said.

Isabel nodded. "We'll have to hurry before Eggman and Kaos lock the planet with those energy beam generators again," she said.

Yacker was still sitting on her shoulder and he gave a whimper, feeling a gentle hand stroke his head and he saw it was Kairi. "Don't worry, we won't let those creeps get you," she promised him.

He looked shy, but grateful for her promise. Crystal and Blaze were nearby and stretching to loosen their muscles. Rachel had joined them in the stretches while Knuckles and Espio sat still, meditating. Silver and Sonic helped Tails get the spaceship ready and moments later, they were all climbing in, buckling up for the trip. "Yacker, which way to your planet?" Sonic asked.

Yacker pointed out the window and responded, to which Tails looked at his translator. "East of us," he said. "We should reach it in an hour, ten minutes if we hyperjump."

"Can we do that?" Rachel asked, knowing a hyperjump had to be calculated just right for them to not only make the jump, but also end up where they needed to be.

"I think so," Tails said, pressing some buttons and entering the coordinates. "Okay, everyone strapped in?"

"All ready," Blaze said.

"Okay, then grab onto something and hold on tight."

Yacker stuck by Isabel, hunkering down in her lap and she had an arm protectively around him. "Hold on tight, Yacker," she said and he nodded.

Crystal and Silver were hugging each other while Espio, Blaze, Knuckles, and Sonic all hunkered down in their seats beside Kairi and Rachel, who were hugging each other too. "Okay, here we go," Tails said, activating the hyperdrive. "Hyperdrive activated. Jumping in five...four...three...two...one...,"

A hyperjump was similar to teleporting, but the pressure was a bit stronger and the G-Forces were a bit overwhelming. "Breathe!" Rachel managed to call out, though her voice echoed. "Deep breaths!"

Everyone began doing so and it was perhaps only a minute later that everything began settling down and it was quiet. As they all sat up, a sigh of relief ran through the ship. "No offense, Tails, but I hope we never have to do that again," Kairi said.

"That was scary," Crystal said with a whimper.

Even Blaze looked a little disoriented. "It feels I took a wrong turn in teleporting," he admitted.

Rachel groaned as her insides finally untangled. "Well, despite the discomfort, it looks like we made it," she said, looking out the window.

Yacker gave a cheer at seeing his homeworld, but they could see how devastated it was and the small alien whimpered a little at seeing how the planet was hurting. Isabel hugged him. "Don't worry, Yacker, it won't be like that for long," she said.

Crystal looked at it. "I might be able to help restore it with my powers," she said.

"I might be able to help with that too," Kairi said.

"I think all of us can," Blaze said.

"And we will," Rachel said firmly. "We'll restore all the worlds that the little shrimp and Eggbreath have done."

Sonic laughed at that. "Yacker calls him Baldy McNoseHair," he said.

Everyone on the ship laughed in amusement at that. "Oh, that totally fits him," Kairi said.

Espio and Knuckles chuckled. "It does," said the latter.

Tails landed the ship. "Okay, we're going to have to make this fast," he said. "We may not have much time before Eggman and Kaos get here."

"He's right," Blaze said before turning to the small alien beside Isabel. "Yacker, can you show us the way to these wisps you mentioned earlier?"

Though feeling shy, the alien nodded and led them to a cave. Blaze pulled out one of his fire swords and it lit up to provide some light and Rachel pulled out a telekinetic orb, which floated above her hand as she made a flame of fire appear in the orb. There was a small space in the orb near the top so that the flame wouldn't snuff out. "Everyone, stick together," Rachel said in caution. "And watch your step."

Crystal moved closer to Tails, who offered his hand to her and she took it. Kairi and Isabel moved to bring up the rear with Knuckles and Silver beside them while Sonic and Espio joined Rachel and Blaze near the front with Yacker. The Water Portal Master glanced around. "It seems too quiet around here," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," Isabel said.

Blaze paused. "Could we be walking into an ambush?" He asked.

Rachel moved forward, her orb now holding two flaming shuriken as she glanced around. Yacker and Sonic were right behind her as they looked, but didn't see anything, though there was a paper on the wall. "What's that?" Rachel asked, holding up the orb with the light so they could see.

Sonic glanced at the paper. "Looks like a blueprint of what Eggman planned for down here, but it's been abandoned," he said.

"I wonder why," the blonde-haired girl said.

Just then, the ground rumbled and they jumped back in time to avoid getting hit by a spout of water that slammed into the wall where they had been standing moments ago. The stream of water stopped after a moment before they all heard gurgling. Yacker began talking quickly and Tails looked at his translator. "He says they put the pressurized water pipes down here to stop intruders from getting to the special Wisps," he said. "The water will shoot back out in a few moments."

Isabel looked worried. "Maybe we should do something else?" She suggested before looking at Rachel. "Do you think you can lift us all up and get us to the vault?"

"I think so," the Tech Portal Master replied.

"I'll help you," Silver promised.

Moments later, they were all encased in a bubble that shimmered with gold and silverish-blue colors. "Okay, hang on everyone," Rachel said.

They began flying toward the way Yacker pointed out, being mindful that they didn't get caught by any more water spouts or other dangers. To their relief, they reached a room that had a huge vault in it moments later and as they watched, Yacker punched in the code to the vault and opened it.

A myriad of colors glowed from the vault as the door was opened all the way and the travelers shielded their eyes against the brightness until it died down and five wisps came out, surrounding them. Yacker chatted excitedly.

"He says these are the special wisps," Tails said.

One wisp was light blue and had what looked like a fish tail on his head. He moved closer to Kairi as Yacker continued speaking. Tails looked at his translating device again. "Okay, Kairi. The Wisp in front of you is called Danube and he grants the power of giving someone a mermaid tail," he said.

Kairi looked confused. "But I already have a mermaid tail," she said gently.

Danube began speaking and to everyone's shock, they could understand him perfectly. "Yes, but my powers will enhance your speed and strength of your mermaid tail," he said.

"What the...," Isabel asked in shock.

"How is he doing that?" Crystal asked.

"Telepathy," Blaze and Rachel said at the same time.

Knuckles, Espio, and Silver didn't look overly surprised, having seen a lot in their travels, though Sonic and Tails were shocked. "I had no idea they could do that," the blue hedgehog admitted.

"Neither did we," Kairi said before a dark green wisp went up to Crystal, seeming happy to see her.

"I am called Beetle," he said. "I can help you control plants wherever you are and make them as strong as the strongest trees."

That seemed to excite the young girl to no end and she grinned. "I can't wait to see," she said.

A light gray wisp approached Isabel. "I am Falcon," he said. "I've heard much about you, Isabel, and can grant you the power to control the air."

She was stunned. "Whoa," she said in surprise.

A rose wisp went up to Blaze. "I am Nitro and my power is icy fire," he said. "I sense you have fire within you, hero."

"He does," Rachel said with a smile. "The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master."

Yacker jumped excitedly in the air and began speaking again. "Yacker says the prophecy is coming true," he said. "There is a story about five heroes who would help Sonic and his friends fight the strong evil that was coming and the five wisps would sync up with the heroes' powers."

"Another prophecy?" Blaze asked in surprise.

"Guess our reputations are known around some universes too," Kairi said in surprise.

"Let's hope the prophecy is right," Isabel said.

"It has to be," Crystal said, looking determined. "Cause we'll never give up."

They all smiled at the young girl before a brown wisp came over to Rachel. "I am called Seismo and can grant the ability to control rocks and the power of mini earthquakes," he said.

The Tech Portal Master was surprised. She had just begun learning some Earth powers from Head Rush and Rubble Rouser, along with Barbella teaching her, but she only knew how to make crystals appear from the ground. "I'm afraid I'm not overly familiar with the Earth element, but if you're willing to work with me, I'll be willing to try," she said.

Seismo nodded and Danube spoke up. "Reach out and touch our hands," he said, reaching forward to Kairi, who took his hands without hesitation. The others did the same and the same bright colors they first saw when the vault opened now surrounded them, swirling around them before they split into five separate beams of light, the light blue beam swirling around Kairi, the light gray beam swirling around Isabel, the rose beam swirling around Blaze, the dark green beam swirling around Crystal, and the brown beam swirling around Rachel. "Now, reach out to the hero you are partnered with from Sonic's world," Danube guided them.

Isabel reached for Sonic, who took her hand as the beam of light surrounding her now surrounded him. The same happened when Blaze and Espio joined hands. Crystal reached for Tails while Kairi reached for Silver and as the partners joined hands, the same glows surrounding the girls surrounding them too.

Rachel looked at Knuckles and reached out her hand. "Do you trust me, Knuckles?" She asked.

He nodded. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded and he took her hand, the brown beam of light swirling around him too. Danube smiled. "We are now bonded to the Portal Masters and their partners," he said. "But we must hurry. We can sense the enemy is about to capture this planet."

"Then let's get moving!" Isabel said urgently. "We've got an amusement park to crash!"

Everyone nodded and headed back for the spaceship. Sonic looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Eggman isn't going to get away with this," he said firmly.

"Not with us and our friends ready to stop him," Silver said.

Knuckles growled. "I want a crack at both him and that shrimp that joined him," he said.

"And you will get that chance, Knuckles," Espio said with a nod.

"Come on, guys," Tails said, powering up the ship.

Rachel waited until all her friends were on board and the wisps that were bonded to them were on board too. Tails held up something he had created a little while back. "Energy watches," he said. "They hold a lot of energy. Maybe your new wisps can power them up."

"How about one better?" Nitro asked.

"We'll be inside the watches," Beetle said.

"That way, you can call us when you need us," Falcon said.

"An excellent idea," Danube said.

"That way, we can't be snatched away from you all," Seismo said, sounding excited by the prospect.

Rachel hopped in after Tails gave her on of the watches and as the fox piloted the spaceship away from Planet Wisp, the Portal Master put on the watches and the wisps they were bonded to entered the watches, finding them quite comfortable.

Kairi looked out the window as a tractor beam hit the planet, just missing the ship, and dragged it away. Yacker gave a sad cry as he saw that. Isabel hugged him comfortingly. "Don't worry," she said. "It wouldn't be trapped for long."

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I wish there was a way to knock down all five tractor beams at once," she said.

"That would be great," Blaze admitted.

It grew quiet as they headed for the K.O. Egg Amusement Park according to Yacker's directions, all bracing themselves for a battle they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

 **Whew! This one took off on me. :)**

 **Okay, so antaurilover685 and I came up with the new wisps and the powers they would grant together and I came up with the names for them. Let's hope the new wisps can help the Portal Masters and their friends to stop the double threat.**

 **Next up: the Tropical Resort.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Tropical Resort

**Chapter 6: Tropical Resort**

After bonding with the Wisps, the gang began heading towards the Tropical Resort, which was the first part of the K.O. Egg Amusement Park. "Man, Eggman sure is dumb to try this trick again," Sonic said with a scoff.

"Yes, but that was before Kaos entered the equation," Blaze said.

Nitro, who was beside him, looked at him. "Who is this Kaos?" He asked curiously.

"Surely you don't mean the water monster who needs the energy of the Chaos Emeralds?" Danube asked.

"No," Blaze responded. "Kaos is an evil Portal Master with powers like us, but he uses them to try and take over Skylands."

"Except now, he's here in this world trying to conquer it, but he'll no doubt look to try and conquer Skylands too if he succeeds here," Kairi said.

Isabel clutched her Emerald. "We can't let him succeed," she said firmly.

Falcon noticed his human's anger. "Is this Kaos just as bad as Eggman?" He asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Which is why we have to stop them."

They arrived at the doors and entered. "Well, first stop," Tails said.

"We better move it then," Sonic said, already running.

The others followed and noticed Sonic gathering white wisps. Crystal noted how they seemed to make him faster. "The white wisps grant extra speed?" She asked.

"That's right, young one," Beetle said with a smile.

Moments later, Sonic came to a screeching halt. "Okay, I don't remember this," he said.

The others came up and looked around. "What is this?" Blaze asked, noticing the air had a magical sheen to it.

Knuckles went forward and reached a hand out, his hand passing through the sheen. "Some kind of illusion?" He asked.

Espio came forward, examining it curiously. "This magic is one I don't recognize," he admitted.

Kairi looked at Silver. "Silver, can you lift me up?" She asked. "Maybe there's a way over this."

He looked at her. "You think it might be a trap?" He asked.

"Either that or an ambush," she said. "It would be just like Kaos to do that."

Crystal looked at Tails. "Come on, Tails. Let's help them," she said.

"Okay," the fox said, taking her hand and flying her upwards. Silver did the same with Kairi and they tried to go over, but to their surprise, the magical sheen reached a long distance, longer than they could go over.

"It extends deep into space," Danube said, sticking by Kairi.

"We better get back down to the surface," Beetle suggested.

The others were surprised they were back. "No go?" Isabel asked.

"No go," Kairi replied. "It stretches very far."

"Yet it's strong," Blaze said. "I'm picking up elemental energy as well as strong magic."

"A combination of magic, perhaps?" Espio said.

Rachel's head shot up. "Wait!" She said in horror. "Could this mean Eggman and Kaos have some Chaos Emeralds?"

Seismo, who had been examining the sheen of magic, noticed it seemed to falter a little and then come back strong. "If it is, it's not very stable," he said. "It falters and then comes back."

"They're experimenting then," Crystal said, recalling how Mags would experiment until she got something right.

"Which means this is about to get very dangerous," Isabel said.

"Danger's my middle name," Sonic said with a smirk. "So let's get going."

He ran ahead and they followed, keeping their eyes open as they came across some of Eggman's cronies and they were big ones, bigger than usual. "Looks like we may need a little more power," Blaze said.

"Then bond with us," Nitro said. "Press the watches."

The Portal Masters did. "Seismo!" Rachel called out, feeling the power flow within her.

"Falcon!" Isabel called out as he merged with her.

"Danube!" Kairi called out, feeling the power and spotting a small lake nearby, jumping in and transforming to her mermaid form.

"Beetle!" Crystal cried out as he merged with her.

"Nitro!" Blaze called out, feeling his fire grow stronger with the fusion.

Knuckles smirked. "Who's ready for a beatdown?" He asked.

"Focus and be careful," Espio said.

"Let's get them!" Silver said eagerly.

"Now you're talking!" Sonic said in agreement.

"Okay!" Tails said.

Though they had been in many battles, this proved to be one of the most unusual. Kairi swung her tail and slapped at the water, making it splash on the robots near her and making them short circuit, Crystal tied up some of them with vines that were strong as steel, Isabel made some of the fly with her control of the air, making the robots fall and become scrap metal, Blaze ran fiery circles around a few robots, making the fire freeze upon contact as it melted some of the robots' parts and then cooled rapidly, rendering the robots useless while Rachel jumped into the air and came down, her hand slapping the ground hard. The action caused the ground to shake like crazy, knocking a few other robots off their feet. "All together!" Rachel called out.

Knuckles smirked. "Right with you, kid!" He said.

Blaze spun his swords while Isabel pulled out her knife and it transformed into a sword and Crystal pulled out her plastic shuriken. Kairi leapt into the air, ready to use the large anchor she called up and Rachel made a large gear appear around her like a spiral. "Now!" Blaze called out.

They attacked with both their new powers and their skills they had learned in Skylands. The neat thing about their Skyelementals, now that they had mastered them, was that they could call up certain powers from their elements without going into their Skyelemental forms.

The robots were reduced to scrap in record time before they all began moving fast again, soon reaching the end of the resort. "Okay, the generator should be around here somewhere," Tails said. "Like last time, right?"

"Maybe and maybe not," Rachel said cautiously.

"She's right," Isabel said with a nod.

Sonic had run up ahead and found the generator, but noticed how it didn't seem guarded. "Hmm," he said, seeing some cyan wisps nearby and going up to them. "What's up, guys?"

They began chattering excitedly and Tails translated. "Apparently, the huge creature that was supposed to guard them fell apart with an explosion," he said.

"The Rotatatron?" Kairi asked curiously. "But, it can only be destroyed by the laser that these guys provide."

"Could Kaos and Eggman have been trying to make it more powerful and it overloaded?" Blaze asked.

"It was already powerful to begin with," Isabel said with a nod.

Crystal felt the air change and she stiffened. "Guys, I think something's wrong," she said.

Rachel turned to her sister. "What is it, Crystal?" She asked.

"Something's coming," the little girl said.

Blaze stiffened. "I feel it too," he said.

A moment later, a strong shockwave hit the ground, knocking them all away from each other as a strong wind gusted up. Kairi screamed as she was carried away, but Silver caught hold on her. "Hang on! I've got you!" He called out, but the pull was really strong.

"Hold on!" Danube called out in worry.

Falcon and Yacker held onto Isabel as Sonic grabbed hold of her before they were sent airborne and off in one direction as Kairi and her team were finally pulled in another direction.

"Kairi! Isabel!" Blaze cried out, trying to anchor himself, but felt Nitro lose his grip on his arm. He reached out and caught the Wisp and felt Espio grab hold of his arm before the section they were anchored on broke away and they were sent off in a direction away from the others.

Rachel grabbed hold of Knuckles and Seismo as the echidna anchored himself into the ground, but was losing his grip too. "I can't hold on much longer!" He said.

Crystal tried to get over to her sister with Beetle and Tails, but the winds were proving too strong and the Wisp hid inside Crystal's watch while Tails caught her as she was lifted off the ground and they turned in time to see Knuckles lose his grip completely as he, Rachel, and Seismo were blown away from the young girl and the fox. "No! Rachel!" Crystal cried out, reaching out for her.

Rachel looked up, seeing them floating away from them. "Tails! Keep Crystal safe!" She called out before they were blown farther away, but she heard the fox's response.

"I will!" He promised, holding onto Crystal as another strong shockwave rocked the area and they were blasted farther away.

* * *

Kaos laughed as he saw that. "Well, even if that Rotatatron or whatever it's called didn't work, they're all separated now," he said.

Eggman grinned. "They don't work well when separated from each other?" He asked.

"Oh, they struggle without each other," Kaos boasted. "Especially that Rachel. She'll be worried sick about her precious, little sister."

"So worried, she may not be able to focus," the obese doctor said. "Brilliant idea, oh evil partner of mine."

"Thank you," the evil Portal Master said with a bow. "Now, about those other minions of yours...perhaps we should try a little less power than we did with that first one."

"Or increase their power input and output," Eggman said with a nod. "Yes, let's do so."

Little did they know, the Portal Masters and their friends weren't defeated yet.

* * *

 **Okay, so with each chapter, the characters are going to run through the various places of the Amusement Park, but this is not going to be a gameplay story in order to stay in compliance with the copyright rules. I will have the bosses appear on whatever levels they make their appearance, but how the characters get to the bosses will be changed, especially since it's not just Eggman's Amusement Park anymore. Also, with the team being split up now, they will each tackle one part of the amusement park, so strap in and get ready for a wild ride. :)**

 **Next up: Crystal and Tails tackle Sweet Mountain.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Sweet Mountain

**Chapter 7: Sweet Mountain**

Tails struggled to fly in the strong winds, holding onto Crystal as she clutched his hands with both her hands. "Tails!" She whimpered out, scared as they were high up.

"Don't worry! I've got you!" He called out to her.

Beetle came out and held onto Crystal's shoulders, noticing the young girl looked ready to cry. "Shh, shh, it's okay," he said soothingly, noticing she was trembling in fear. Tails noticed too and noticed that the winds had finally calmed down and that they were above a planet, one he recognized.

"Okay, we're going to land," he said, flying downwards, setting the Life Portal Master down on her feet before landing himself.

Crystal sat down, hugging herself. "Crystal, are you okay?" Beetle asked, gently nuzzling the side of her head with his own.

She looked up at him and Tails. "I'm scared," she admitted. "What if...What if we never find the others? What if I never see my big sister again?"

"Hey," Tails said softly, going up to her and pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

She looked up at him and he smiled gently. "We're still in the amusement park," he said. "This is Sweet Mountain."

A few tears escaped the young girl's eyes. "Do you think my sister and the others are here?" She asked.

Tails took a deep breath, wondering how to word this. "Maybe not here on Sweet Mountain, but definitely still in the park," he said. "I remember we were all heading in different directions, but each direction was towards where another part of the amusement park was. If we get through Sweet Mountain to where the tractor beam generator is, I bet the others will be at the generators too on the planets they're on."

Hearing that they were all in the same park, even though separated, Crystal began to feel hopeful and Beetle gently dried her tears. "Come on, kiddo," he said, smiling gently before tickling her neck, making her giggle. "Can you be brave for your sister and friends?"

The Life Portal Master looked at him, recalling something Rachel had told her long ago.

" _You can be afraid, but also be unwilling to give up; unwilling to let the bad guys win. Admitting fear, but still fighting. That's how you can be brave."_

She nodded and stood up before looking at the fox and dark-green wisp. "At least I'm not alone," she said. "I've got you guys."

"That you do," Tails said with a smile. "Now, what do you say we conquer this mountain?"

"I hear they have the best sweets known in this galaxy," Beetle said, also smiling.

They started out and Crystal was amazed by what she saw. "Everything is made of candy and ice cream?" She asked in awe.

Beetle couldn't help a chuckle. "That's why it's called Sweet Mountain," he said. "Do you want to try some ice cream?"

It was as if he said the magic words and the young girl eagerly dove into a ice cream bank, giggling happily. Tails had to chuckle before he looked at Beetle. "It's all edible?" he asked.

The wisp nodded. "Travelers come from miles around to enjoy Sweet Mountain," he said. "And the planet is constantly replenishing itself, so no matter how much of it is eaten, there's always plenty for anyone."

Crystal popped out of the ice cream bank with sticky sweetness on her face and grinned. "That was the best!" She said happily.

Tails had a bit of a worried look. "What if she gets sick?" He asked, knowing the Tech Portal Master wouldn't be happy if her little sister got sick.

"No worries. I got just the thing," Beetle said, going up to Crystal and tickling her sides. The little girl giggled like crazy and fell down to the ground, to which the wisps started tickling her stomach, making her squeal with laughter. "Ah-ha! That cute little stomach is your weak spot, hmm?" He said teasingly.

The fox watched with amusement as Crystal tried to escape the mischievous wisp, but he was too quick for her. He did let her up after a bit though as her laughter nearly went silent, indicating she was at her limit.

"You okay, Crystal?" Tails asked.

Giggling, she sat up and nodded. "That was fun," she said.

Beetle chuckled. "Sweet Mountain. The place for sweets and laughter," he said. "Not sure why, but tickling someone who's eaten a lot of sweets here seems to keep them from getting a stomachache."

"Interesting," the fox said. "I wonder why."

They continued onward until they came to a part that looked like there was no way around it. "I thought the paths were straight through or something," Crystal said.

"Usually," Tails answered, just as confused.

"Hmm. Crystal might need some help with this one," he said, glancing upward and seeing a capsule with yellow wisps. "Crystal, see if you can get those yellow wisps."

She looked up and Tails picked her up so that she could reach the capsule. To their surprise, the wisps powered her up. "I can use these wisps too?" she asked in surprise.

"Looks like it," the fox said in surprise.

"Give it a try," the dark-green wisps said. "Just say 'drill'."

Nodding, the little girl took a deep breath. "Drill!" She cried out.

Tails and Beetle held on as Crystal became a drill and drilled her way through the wall, coming out on the other side, sticking the landing. She stood up. "Whoa! That was so cool!" She exclaimed.

Tails smiled. "Well, that's one thing that works in our favor," he said. "Are there other wisps she can use?"

"The orange ones for the rocket should be around here somewhere," Beetle said with a nod. "If she can use the yellow wisps, I don't see why she can't use the orange ones too."

As they were talking, they reached a platform that was high up and there were fans blowing air downwards, which would have made it impossible to fly. Crystal gave some thought before smiling and turning to Beetle and pressing her watch. "Beetle!" She said.

Smiling, he merged with her and she reached her hands up, creating a strong, think vine that was interwoven and reached up from where they were to the platform they needed to be on. She began climbing with Tails right behind her. It wasn't an easy climb, but they kept at it and when Crystal reached the platform, she leaned over and reached her hand out to Tails, who took her hand gratefully as she pulled him up to the platform too. Beetle unmerged from Crystal and smiled at her. "Well done, Crystal," he said, pleased that his human was a quick thinker and clever.

It wasn't long before they reached the place where the tractor beam was, but before they could even start towards it to destroy it, a giant ship came up and there stood Captain Jelly. Crystal laughed out loud when she saw what he was. "What is he, a wanna-be pirate?" She asked with a laugh.

She had a point. Captain Jelly looked like a pirate, but carried a large lollipop instead of a sword. Beetle chuckled and nodded. "Don't let that fool you," he said. "He's pretty strong and you have to hit him fast."

"Then let's do it!" Tails said with a cheer.

It was then that they noticed something jump off the ships before the captain did, something the fox and wisp didn't recognize, but the Life Portal Master did. "Rats!" She screamed, recognizing them from when her sister had battled them in the battle arena. The rats were tough, but once they ate green cheese, they were even tougher.

These rats looked like not only had they eaten a lot of green cheese, but also a lot of something else, because they were a bit bigger that she remembered. As she wondered how she and her friends were going to take them down, she recalled Rachel saying that a small ninja was quicker against a larger, more powerful opponent. Sometimes big meant slow and that was an advantage to a smaller person.

Getting an idea, the young girl merged with Beetle and grew some vines, tying up the rats. To her surprise, they cut though the vines fast, but then seemed to pause to catch their breaths. She nodded. "They use up a lot of energy quickly, but then have to rest," she said, tying them up again and they cut the vines again, but looked more tired now. She looked up to Tails. "Can you give me a lift, please?" She asked.

"With pleasure," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug before lifting her up. Quickly, the girl threw out thorny shuriken, which were her plastic shuriken wrapped in thorny vines. It only took a few blows to knock the rats down and unconscious.

"Argh! Useless minions!" Captain Jelly roared. "And I paid those two good money for them too!"

Tails smirked. "Guess this was another failed attempt with Kaos and Eggman," he said.

"Looks like it, though it was definitely a better effort than the other one that blew up," she said, referring to what the Cyan Wisps said.

They saw Captain Jelly was distracted and the young girl smirked. "Didn't Beetle say something about tickling?" She asked.

Catching on, the fox nodded and laughed as the Life Portal Master called up strong vines again, binding the evil Captain to the ground before Beetle unmerged from her. "Come on, guys!" The young girl said eagerly. "Tickle attack!"

"WHAT?!" Captain Jelly cried out, but couldn't say anything else as the three pounced. Tails helped Crystal tickle the villain's large belly and sides while Beetle focused on the villain's underarms. "AAAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The minions were shocked to hear the captain laughing like that and watched as the three kept up the tickle torture, making the villain squeal when they sped up the tickle torture. "Well, well, the mighty captain is brought to his knees by tickling?" Beetle asked with a smirk. "Wonder how he kept this a secret from his crew?"

"No doubt by being evil," Tails said.

"He doesn't look so evil now with that laugh," Crystal giggled as her fingers wiggled faster into the large stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI DEHEEEHEEHEEMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND YEEHEEHEEHEEHEE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Captain Jelly laughed out.

"We don't take orders from you!" The little girl said with a grin.

"Not a chance!" Tails said.

"Not unless you concede defeat," Beetle said. "Or would you rather my human and I merge and use our vines to keep you in stitches in front of not only your crew, but Eggman and Kaos too?"

Captain Jelly squealed before he threw his pride out the window. "I give!" He cried, feeling his circuits start to overheat. Crystal smiled and did a ninja kick, kicking the villain into an ice cream bank, where he lay there, smoking in defeat.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered as the crew picked up their defeated captain and fled. "Now, let's get that generator!"

* * *

 _In Kaos and Eggman's lair..._

"Grr! I can't believe she beat him!" Kaos said angrily. "I thought for sure being separated from her big sister would have made her give up!"

"Hmm, looks like she's more resilient than we thought," Eggman said. "Plus she has that annoying fox and wisp with her."

The evil Portal Master began pacing before getting an idea. "Perhaps all is not lost," he said. "We still have most of the Emeralds, right?"

"Save for the purple and red ones, yes," Eggman said. "Isabel has the purple one and I'm not sure where the red one is, though Shadow did have it."

"Well, let's make the other boss monsters stronger," Kaos suggested.

"But we can only do so with two of them right now," the obese doctor said. "We'll run too thin if we do them all at once."

The cloaked being nodded before getting an idea, seeing that Blaze and Espio were at the Starlight Carnival while Isabel and Sonic were at Planet Wisp, which was still under heavy construction. "Let's give the...oh, what do you call the bosses on Starlight Carnival and Planet Wisp?"

"The Frigate Orcan and Refreshinator, respectively," Eggman said before grinning. "Ah, your most hated rivals are on those two planets?"

"Yes," Kaos said. "Blaze and Isabel. If we make the bosses powerful, there's no way even the best ninja or swordswoman could defeat them, even with some help."

The obese doctor smiled. "And we'll get the purple Chaos Emerald," he said. "Brilliant idea, Kaos."

"Yes, because I am brilliant!" The villain boasted.

But little did they know, as Crystal, Tails, and Beetle began heading to the spot where the generator was on Sweet Mountain, the others were fighting their hardest to get to the generators on their respective planets too.

* * *

 **Well, this took off on me. :)**

 **So Crystal, Tails, and Beetle have cleared Sweet Mountain, but are the others having the same luck? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **Next up: Blaze and Espio tackle the Starlight Carnival. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Starlight Carnival

**Chapter 8: Starlight Carnival**

Blaze turned himself to land on his feet when he saw the ground coming up fast, but to his surprise, he turned upside down and his feet touched a ceiling. He turned to find Espio was right behind him and Nitro was beside him. "Starlight Carnival," the rose wisp said. "It's well known for it's anti-grav features."

Espio looked around. "Along with laser and lights," he said. "It's like an extravagant amusement park."

Blaze began walking. "Let's scope it out," he said.

The three moved around and while Blaze wasn't one to get queasy from being upside down, he had to admit it felt good to be right side up after the gravity machines kicked in along the way. He noticed the path seemed clear and stepped on it. "A disappearing path?" He asked curiously.

Espio teleported to a few feet away and looked down. "More like it moves with you," he said, teleporting back to the other two and they began walking.

Blaze noticed there were a lot of spiky balls around and not so many of Eggman's robots around. "Wait," he said, pausing. "I don't like this. Something's off."

Nitro glanced around. "Hmm, no lackeys?" He asked curiously.

Espio was on guard. "Could our enemies have been careless to not put some here?" He asked.

"Either that or something else," Blaze said, pulling out his swords. "Be on guard."

The three moved cautiously until Nitro spotted some flying electric drones coming at them. "Look out!" He called out. "Blaze! We need to merge!"

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master nodded and pressed his watch. "Nitro!" He called out, feeling the wisp's power flow into him and he pointed one of his swords out, a stream of fire shooting from the blade and hitting the drones dead on, the fire turning to ice and making the drones explode. Espio jumped in with some shuriken and Blaze had an idea. "Espio, throw your shuriken in front of me!" He called out.

The chameleon did so, though he was curious as to what Blaze had in mind. He found out as his shuriken that were spinning towards the oncoming drones were bathed with Blaze's icy fire, freezing the metal shuriken, but not stopping their path towards the drones.

The combination was not only effective, but fast as it hit the drones in a chain reaction, making them all explode. It grew very quiet and the two ninjas looked around to find there weren't any more enemies for now. "Well done, Blaze," Espio said with a nod.

The young man nodded. "Thanks, and thanks for trusting me," he said.

The chameleon smiled. "You are a ninja like me, Blaze," he said. "And if a wisp chose you, then I know you are a warrior worth trusting and a friend."

They continued on with walking, taking care of any drones that they came upon. "Only drones," Nitro said. "Very unusual."

As they continued, Espio noticed that Blaze looked worried. "Blaze? What is troubling you?" He asked curiously.

The young man realized that the chameleon picked up on his worry. "I'm worried about my daughters and wife," he admitted. "I just hope Kaos doesn't try to pull a switch and kidnap them or force Roller Brawl, my wife, into marrying him."

"He would stoop that low?" The chameleon asked.

"Yes," Blaze said. "Kaos has been smitted with Roller Brawl for a long time and when she spurned him the first time, he kidnapped her family. We managed to find out who her father was a few years later and then Crystal found out where Kaos was keeping Roller's brothers and mother. We got them away and Roller Brawl and I have been married for five years now."

"Yet this Kaos still tries to woo her?" Nitro asked.

"Big time," the young man said. "Despite my warnings for him to stay away. He's even gone so far as to kidnap my children and blackmail my wife."

"I hope you gave him something to remember for doing that," Espio said.

"Actually, my girls and wife did along with me," Blaze said, pulling out a small book and opening it to show his friends a picture of his family. The two smiled at seeing the three beautiful little girls and their mother.

"You have an amazing family, Blaze," Nitro said honestly. "Perhaps when this is all over, we can meet them."

The young man smiled. "My daughters would love you two," he said. "My oldest one just might ask you to teach her some ninja moves, Espio."

"Ah, a ninja just like her father," the chameleon said with a chuckle. "And your other two?"

"My second oldest is still a bit too young to be in ninja training, though she does have ice powers, and my youngest can teleport," Blaze said before laughing. "Oh, I'll never forget that day I took my wife out for a day to ourselves and we asked our friends to watch over the girls and my youngest sent them on a wild goose chase with her teleporting."

The other two chuckled. "How young is she?" Nitro asked.

"She'll be a year old soon," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said.

"And she can teleport?" Espio asked in surprise. "How do you make sure she's always safe?"

"Spellslamzer, a friend of mine and one of Crystal's partners, gave her a magical bracelet that keeps her from going too far if she does teleport. If she does teleport, she pops up next to either Roller Brawl or myself, depending on which one of us is closest to her."

"Sounds like your daughters keep you on your toes but make each day an adventure," Nitro said.

"Exactly," Blaze said with a smile before looking up. "I just hope they're all safe."

"I'm sure they are," Espio said gently. "If your wife is like you, she'll protect your children and fight for her family."

"That she will," the young man said. "What about you, Espio? Do you have a family?"

The chameleon smiled. "Well, the Chaotix are like a family to me," he admitted. "Though I haven't yet found a mate. Vector is our other leader beside Knuckles and while that crocodile is a bit of a hothead, he's got a good heart and will do anything to keep someone safe. Charmy is more of a little brother who drives us a bit crazy sometimes, but helps us to not be so uptight."

Blaze chuckled. "Kids have a way of doing that," he said with a nod.

During this time, they noticed how they didn't come across any of Eggman's minions. Nitro looked around. "It seems too quiet," he said.

"This might be a trap then," Blaze said, pulling out his fire tonfa that had been a gift from his daughters for Father's Day.

Espio went invisible and looked around before coming back. "Nothing," he said. "Not even a spy drone."

Both ninjas knew instinctively that this wasn't good. "Could it be possible that we'll face an enemy that has a lot of power?"

Suddenly, some blue wisps and green wisps came up to them. Nitro spoke to them before turning to his companions. "It seems you were right, Blaze," he said. "The Frigate Orcan is up ahead and it's got some serious power."

The wisps jabbered excitedly and Nitro nodded before translating again. "These wisps are willing to work with you to help you," he continued. "The green wisps have the power to hover and the blue ones the ability to transform blue cubes into crystals and vice versa."

Blaze nodded and the wisps flew into him as Nitro entered the watch on the young man's left wrist. "Good luck, Blaze," he said.

"Thanks," he said before looking at Espio. "Ready?"

"Ready?" The chameleon said with a nod.

The two jumped on the Frigate Orcan and wasted no time in hitting everything they could, finding that the huge ship had quite a few strong controls on it and not only that, it was filling with lava that was very hot. Normally the heat didn't bother Espio, but he was beginning to sweat a bit. "Are they trying to smoke us out?" He asked.

"Worse," Blaze said. "Have the ship got up in flames and us with it."

He called up his water attacks and cooled the lava down. "Come on," he said. "Let's dock this ship."

"Right behind you," the chameleon said.

Blaze came across some blue crystals and used the cube power to turn them into cubes before using the hover power to life him and Espio up and around the obstacles. They soon reached the head of the ship and smashed the controls, knocking down the Frigate's shields and docking it before hopping off and running as it exploded.

The two friends and wisps with them looked at the destroyed ship. "Well, that was invigorating," the chameleon said.

Blaze nodded. "When's Kaos going to learn that no matter what upgrades he gives an enemy, we'll always beat it somehow?" He asked.

"Possibly never," Nitro answered as the blue and green wisps cheered happily and pointed to a generator in the distance. "And there's our target."

Nodding, Blaze led the way as they walked towards the generator.

Kaos was fuming with anger. "It didn't work!" He screamed. "The Frigate Orcan was supposed to destroy those two!"

Eggman was getting a bit fed up with his associate's tantrums. "Well, it's not my fault," he sneered. "And who cares if they survived that? We still have all the wisps and the ultimate plan."

"And what would that be?!" Kaos asked snippily.

The obese doctor grinned. "Two words, my evil associate. Terminal Velocity."

That caught the villain's interest and he looked at the evil doctor. "Tell me more," he said, intrigued.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Kaos' plan to stop Blaze and Espio didn't work, but can the same be said for the boss that Isabel and Sonic will have to face? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Planet Wisp

**Chapter 9: Planet Wisp**

Sonic grabbed Isabel and held her as he began running on air. "Hang on, Izzy!" He said as he felt his feet touch something and he saw it was some floating debris. Using that as leverage, he ran and jumped fast, soon hitting the ground and running fast to find cover. Yacker was clinging to Isabel, as was Falcon.

"Hold on," the light gray wisp said. "There's a safe place not far from here. Sonic, take the next right."

The blue hedgehog did so and they soon came to what looked like a cabin. Seeing as Sonic's hands were full, Isabel opened the door and they all went in. Yacker was still clinging to Isabel, who held him comfortingly. "Well, guess we got thrown to Planet Wisp," she said.

"Looks like it," Sonic said. "I hope the others are on the other planets of this crazy amusement park."

"Me too," she said.

"If the humans are anything like Isabel, I'm sure they are fine and are making their way to the generators to free the planets," Falcon said reassuringly. "Plus they have the special wisps with them. They'll be fine."

Yacker nodded and began talking excitedly. "Yacker says he can feel something is different now," he said. "The magic presence is stronger here."

"Kaos and Eggman must know I'm here," Isabel said. "No doubt the pipsqueak is after my gem again."

"We won't let him or Eggman get it," Sonic promised. "Right now, it looks like we've got to get to the generator."

"Hold up," Falcon said. "Sonic, I know you're fast, but...if the magic presence is stronger here, might it be best to...what's the saying?"

"Throw caution to the wind?" Isabel offered.

"Yes, thank you, Izzy," he said with a nod.

Sonic nodded. "You're right," he said, to everyone's surprise. "Plus," he continued, smirking. "Isabel can't run as fast as me."

"Hey!" She cried out in mock offense, diving for him and he dodged her, chuckling in amusement as she dove for him again and he dodged once more, but then stopped and let her catch him, a surprised laugh escaping him as she began tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIZZHEEHEEY!" Sonic laughed out.

"Nope, you need to take that back!" She said with a grin to show she was messing with him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! OKAHAHAHAHAY! I TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT BAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!" The blue hedgehog managed to say through his laughter, to which the girl stopped and helped him up.

Falcon chuckled. "Am I right to assume you can run as fast as Sonic?" He asked.

"Well, not as fast as he can, but I can run fast and keep up with my teleporting power from my Emerald," Isabel admitted truthfully.

Sonic nodded. "She can," he said before heading for the door. "Well, come on. We've got a meeting with whatever the doctor and the creep send at us."

They headed out, looking around. Yacker looked saddened at the machinery and whimpered, hugging Isabel, who hugged him back. "Shh, don't worry, Yacker," she said. "When we defeat our enemies, those machines will leave and the planet will be restored again."

She looked at Sonic. "Right?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I might even call in Mighty to help tear those machines down," he said.

They did run into a few robots, but beat them back easily. However, what they saw next startled them.

Little things that Isabel recognized only because of their teeth and general shape were wandering around and coming towards them from some large pod-like plants that seemed to have been planted in the metal and the things were a rusty brown like rusted metal. One hit the ground after launching out of the pod and a clank of metal hitting metal sounded when he hit the ground. "Metal Chompies!" Isabel cried out. "And some Chompy pods!"

Sonic got into a running position. "I'm guessing from their name that they bite?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, pulling out her sword. "Make sure they don't bite you."

With that, she charged in, swinging her sword like Antoine had taught her. The move knocked the chompies back and stunned them while Sonic boosted into them, knocking them sky high. Falcon came up to Isabel and nodded. "Isabel, merge with me," he said.

She nodded and pressed her watch. "Falcon!" She called out as he merged with her and she swung her sword, the attack blowing back chompies and she smiled. "Just like those wind spell punks in the battle arena," she said to herself as she made it to the Chompy Pod and attacked it.

"Isabel! Move back!" She heard Sonic say and moved back just in time for him to do a homing attack, the pod exploding upon contact. Smiling, the dark-haired girl nodded.

"Nice," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "Let's hope we don't have to run into any more of those."

Falcon unmerged from the watch and looked up. "Um, looks like we might have just traded those Chompies for whatever that is," he said, pointing upwards.

Looking up, they saw what he saw and Isabel groaned. "Oh, great," she said sarcastically.

Standing above them before jumping down to where they were was the Sorcerer Doomlander and he looked ready for a fight. "Prepare yourselves!" He said. "For I shall defeat you!"

"In your dreams!" The girl snarled and pulled out her sword. "Watch out for his magic attacks! Especially the glowing orbs! They follow you around!"

Nodding, Sonic noticed some pink wisps nearby and grabbed them, activating the Spike power and spinning towards the villain, who moved back and disappeared, moving behind Isabel and grabbing her backpack. "Hey!" She cried out.

"Not so tough without this, hmm?" He asked, reaching into it and pulling out the Scepter of Reality, seeing the infinite symbol on it. "Ooh, what's this?"

Isabel was a bit surprised he didn't go for her Emerald, though she was grateful for that. Sonic looked at the scepter and then at Isabel. "What's that?" He asked.

"The Scepter of Reality," she said to him, knowing he wasn't aware of its existence. "Falcon. Yacker, get behind us."

The two did just as the Doomlander smashed the scepter into the ground, believing it would give him infinite power when he saw the infinite symbol. Sonic immediately grew worried, but noticed Isabel was very calm. In fact, she looked perhaps even a little amused as she looked at the Doomlander.

"I hope you like getting your butt kicked, because you just released an infinite of pain," she said.

Red smoke rose out of the broken staff and formed into an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur, white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, white stripes on his back resembling a ribcage, a bushy tail with a white tip, black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering sharp fingers, and pointed, metal black hi-tops with a personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye was colored blue and had a scar across it while his left eye is yellow. A medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs, a black nose, and noticeable fangs made up the rest of his face that were hidden underneath a silver mask.

It was Infinite and he didn't look too happy.

Without a second thought, Infinite used the Phantom Ruby's powers to fight back against the Sorcerer Doomlander, confusing him by summoning hologram copies of himself, which the Doomlander attacked to try and find the real one. Sonic watched in shock while Isabel smiled in amusement before the blue hedgehog looked up at her. "Did you brainwash him?" He asked, referring to the jackal that was currently confusing their enemy.

"No. It's a long story, but let's just say, he's had two years of therapy with me and a change of heart," Isabel said with a smile before starting to laugh. "But Eggman is not gonna have a fun time with Infinite around."

"From what I'm seeing, I don't doubt that."

The Doomlander was soon defeated and Infinite, aware of what was happening because he overheard them while in the scepter, turned to them. "I'm willing to help, as payback for Eggman for treating me like a puppet," he said with a nod before looking at the girl. "Isabel, are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she said with a nod, smiling at him.

Infinite took off his mask, showing his real face and faced Sonic. "Sonic, I'm sorry," he said, looking contrite. "I'm sorry for what I did two years ago."

The blue hedgehog looked at him. "You've definitely changed," he said, holding out a hand to him. "And I forgive you, especially if you're willing to help us battle Eggman and Kaos."

"Definitely," the jackal said. "By the way, my real name is Zero."

Sonic nodded. "Okay, Zero," he said before he looked worried. "I hope my friends don't try to kill you."

"I'll help you smooth things over with them," Isabel promised as Zero nodded, slipping his mask back on as they headed out to face the Refreshinator. When they got there, they could see something wasn't right.

Isabel scoffed slightly. "It's partially charged with Chaos Energy," she said. "But it looks like it got rushed."

"No doubt in overeagerness to get your Emerald," Sonic said.

"Not on my watch," Zero growled before stepping in front of them. "Stand back. I'll take care of this."

They both nodded, seeing it would take more than the white wisps to knock out the Refreshinator.

Standing tall, Zero used his Phantom Ruby again. The energy from his ruby counteracted with the Chaos Energy and made the Refreshinator overload before it fell to the ground, completely scrapped. "Nicely done," Sonic said with a nod.

Falcon and Yacker cheered happily. "The generator is just beyond that hill," said the light gray wisp.

"Then let's go destroy it," Isabel said.

"I can roll with that," Sonic said with a smile as they headed toward the generator.

* * *

 _In Kaos and Eggman's lair..._

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaos screeched, mad that the Sorcerer Doomlander failed at his job.

Eggman wasn't really paying attention as he shivered a bit, a little scared now that he saw Infinite was alive, which was bad because the Phantom Ruby could 'turn off' a super state, meaning that it alone could render the Chaos Emeralds useless to whoever held them. "This is bad," he said more to himself than Kaos. "She now has the upper hand."

Unknown to either of them though, the Scepter of Darkness was also in Isabel's backpack, next to her Chaos Emerald. As she and her friends made it to the generator, she took a moment to reflect that she was grateful the Scepter of Darkness hadn't been broken yet. But with Infinite, known as Zero, on their side now, the dark-haired girl knew that they had a chance of stopping Eggman and Kaos and freeing the trapped worlds once again.

* * *

 **Well, well. Quite a twist, hmm? :)**

 **Lantern Power helped me out with this one. Thank you, Amiga! :) I have to say, I like Infinite too. :)**

 **So it looks like Kaos and Eggman's plan to get the Emerald didn't work and three of the generators have been reached. Next up: will Kairi, Silver, and Danube make it through Aquarium Park to that generator? We shall see. :) Also, before I forget, I got the information on Infinite from Sonic Wikia.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Aquarium Park

**Chapter 10: Aquarium Park**

Kairi screamed as she held onto Danube, who was clinging to her, as they were falling. Silver was trying to stop spinning long enough to activate his powers and finally regained his equilibrium after a moment. Seeing they were coming up on a planet that looked to be completely made of water, he stretched out his telekinesis and grabbed Kairi, who felt herself slow down and looked up at him, giving him a grateful look. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I've got you," he said with a nod. "Danube, you okay?"

"I'm good," the wisp said as the silver hedgehog gently guided them to a floating platform and the light blue wisp looked around. "Welcome to Aquarium Park," he said.

Kairi looked around. "If we weren't trying to stop Eggman and Kaos, I'd totally come here to relax and swim," she said honestly.

Silver smiled. "You like swimming?" He asked.

"Love it," she said with a smile. "The ocean is a big part of my life. Whenever I want to just relax, I go to the ocean and swim in it."

"And if memory serves me right, you have a mermaid tail," Danube said with a smile.

"Yes," she said before diving into the water, her legs transforming into a mermaid tail that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. A ring of seashells came around the fin part of her tail and she swam underneath the surface of the water before leaping up into the air into a perfect arc before gracefully diving down into the water again.

"Wow, she's good," Silver said, entranced as he watched.

Danube chuckled. "Her fiancée loves her like that," he said. "And he's a large whale."

The hedgehog smiled. "He's a lucky guy," he said. "If she wasn't spoken for, I'd ask her out."

The wisp chuckled in amusement, especially when Kairi surfaced and playfully splashed them. "Hey!" Danube called out in surprise.

"AH!" Silver cried out, also surprised before getting an evil glint in his eye and playfully grabbing Kairi with his telekinesis, keeping her in place in the water before he floated over to her and began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILVER!" She laughed out.

"Yes?" He asked teasingly, smirking at her.

She giggled until she grabbed his hands and looked at him. "Silly hedgehog," she said, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, making him give her a surprised look and he blushed, making her giggle. "I've kind of noticed."

"It's hard not to like you, Kairi," he admitted before looking even more bashful. "Um, is it okay if I...kiss you on the cheek?"

Blushing, but smiling, she nodded, something telling her he knew that she was already engaged, but she didn't mind that he wanted to give her a friendly kiss. Silver blushed a darker red as he kissed her on the cheek. "If you weren't engaged, I'd ask you to be mine," he said honestly.

She blushed again and giggled. "You're so sweet, Silver," she said.

Danube gently cleared his throat. "We best get to the generator," he suggested. "We've got a long way to go."

Silver nodded. "And it looks like we'll have to swim a bit," he said.

"I'm in," Kairi said, pressing her watch. "Danube!"

He merged with her and she began swimming with Silver flying overhead. It wasn't long before they made it to a building that was Japanese themed. Kairi leapt out of the water, her tail transforming back into legs and Danube appeared beside her. "Wow!" She said. "I'm totally going to ask Master Eon if I can visit this place again after we defeat Eggman and Kaos."

"It is rather beautiful," the wisp said in agreement.

Robots came up to them, wearing what looked like samurai armor. "Well, looks like we've got some untrained warriors to deal with," Silver said. "Shall we?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kairi said with a smile as they jumped into battle with her activating her Skyelemental powers, throwing out water orbs and other Water attacks at the robots, which became scrap metal in moments before the three friends took off, either swimming or flying.

Silver suddenly came to a stop and caught Kairi in his telekinesis, stopping her just in time from running into a large chomper fish. She gasped as she saw it had almost got her and she gave the silver hedgehog a grateful look. "Thanks. That was close," she said.

He nodded. "No problem," he said, smiling at her before looking at the large chomper. "I think you have to hit the head to destroy it."

Danube merged with Kairi again and she dove into the water, leaping up high and attacking the machine, which exploded after a moment. She did the same with the other ones as Silver stopped them from attacking. They soon landed on a high platform and looked around, seeing mostly water and no other buildings. Danube came out and looked shocked. "Strange," he said. "This place usually looks like a water park and has more buildings than this."

Kairi saw something in the distance and narrowed her eyes. "What's that?" She asked.

Silver took a look and gasped at seeing a familiar being that was demolishing buildings at a fast rate. "Admiral Jelly," he said. "He's destroying this place!"

"Then we better get to him and take him down," Danube said urgently.

Kairi nodded. "That I'm glad to do," she said, diving into the water again and swimming fast with the two behind her.

Admiral Jelly saw them coming and laughed, calling out his crew to deal with the heroes, but he watched in shock as they pushed back his crew with no trouble and Kairi looked up at him. "We're coming for you, Admiral Jelly!" She called out with a glare, merging once more with Danube while Silver floated beside her, forming a telekinetic bubble around himself to help him breathe and catching the air bubbles to help him breathe as well.

The fish boss swam away from them, but Kairi spotted the orange wisps nearby and looked at them. They looked at her pleadingly and she nodded. "Can I use your guys' power to stop that crazy fish?" She asked.

They nodded and chatted eagerly and she didn't need a translator to know that these little wisps were more than happy to help. Opening the capsule, she felt their power flow into her and saw the blue glass balls that kept the levers from being accessed. "Rocket!" The brown-haired girl called out.

In a blast of speed that Silver was certain would have given Sonic a run for his money, Kairi destroyed the glass spheres and he helped her hit the levers, which made Admiral Jelly's ship begin to lose power. Danube unmerged from Kairi and looked up to see the fish boss had gone up high. "You need to find the yellow wisps for a Drill attack," he said. "You'll be able to defeat Jelly that way."

She nodded. "Where are they?" She asked.

Silver spotted a capsule of the yellow wisps just a few feet away. "There!" He said.

Kairi nodded. "Silver, can you give me a boost?" She asked.

He smiled. "Gladly," she said, gathering his telekinesis around her and gently pushing her towards the capsule. She grabbed it and felt the power flow into her. Turning herself upright, she looked up at where the boss was hiding and raised one hand.

"Drill!" She called out.

Surprisingly, just one good hit with the drill was all it took and the admiral was down. "Good job, Kairi!" Danube called out. "Now let's get to that generator! The way is down below!"

Nodding, she let him merge with her and grabbed Silver's hand. "Hold on!" She said and swam fast. He swam with her and they escaped with just moments to spare. Silver noticed Kairi looking tired and he didn't blame her. Scooping her up in his arms, he flew upwards and out of the water, hovering in the air as he looked around for the generator.

"Ah, there it is," he said before looking down at her. "Are you okay, Kairi?"

"Yes," she said. "Just a little tired."

Danube hugged her. "Rest, Kairi," he said. "You've earned it. The generator's a good ways off."

"Let's fly then," said Silver as they flew towards it.

Kairi held onto Silver and sighed. "I hope the others have made it too," she said.

"I'm sure they have," Danube said with a gentle smile. "They have the same determination you do, Kairi. I sensed it when we all first met."

She smiled at him. "They never give up," she said. "I don't either."

Silver smiled at her. "So we've seen," he said with a chuckle as they continued flying towards their destination.

* * *

 **Alright, four planets down, one to go. :) And yes, Rachel and Knuckles, along with Seismo, will tackle the Asteroid Coaster, but will they succeed? Or will Eggman and Kaos try to stop them from reaching the last generator? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **Also, a note to everyone, I will not be online next week due to some pre-planned stuff, but I will be back online in October. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Asteroid Coaster

**Chapter 11: Asteroid Coaster**

Rachel grunted as she landed in something that was moving and then grunted slightly again when Knuckles and Seismo landed on top of her. The echidna shook his head rapidly and looked up, looking grim. "I don't like this one bit," he said.

The brown wisp looked around. "Oh, dear," he said. "This is one of the most dangerous planets because one wrong move and you could be lost deep into space."

Rachel sat up before recognizing what they were on. "A roller coaster?" She asked. "What is this place?"

"The Asteroid Coaster," Seismo replied. "Completely in outer space for anyone wanting an up-close look at stars and planets, all the while having fun."

Knuckles looked really miffed. "Is there a shortcut through this place?" He asked the wisp.

"I'm afraid not, or else you'll be lost in space."

"That wouldn't be good," Rachel said as the roller coaster went faster. "Hold on!"

They held on tight, jumping to the other roller coasters to avoid getting thrown into space. "Look out!" Seismo called out warningly.

Looking over her shoulder, the Tech Portal Master saw why the wisp was alarmed. "What in the green world?" She asked up seeing motor bugs coming at them, but these ones were zipping along at a fast pace, faster than the speed she knew they usually went. "Are those...?"

"Souped-up motor bugs," Knuckles said grimly. "You and Seismo keep going. I'll take care of these scrap heaps."

Just as he was about to jump off to attack the motor bugs, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back sharply before he felt like he was flying in the air, landing with a grunt in Rachel's arms. "Knuckles, now is not the time to be going solo," she said. "I know you're strong and you can handle yourself in a fight, but you can't win a battle against an enemy you don't know."

He smirked. "Kid, motor bugs are an enemy I know," he said.

Seismo noticed something. "So...you knew they could do that?" He asked.

Rachel and Knuckles looked and to their shock, the motor bugs glowed a bright purple color and fused together. "Oh, no," the Tech Portal Master said. "Imaginite."

Knuckles blinked, recognizing the word. "Isn't that magical stuff that can be used to create anything you want and the only limit is your imagination?" He asked, recalling Isabel telling him that when she visited sometime back.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said. "And Kaos loves to use it to create Doomlanders, but it looks like this time, he and Eggman are using on those motor bugs."

"This imaginite you speak of...I can feel its power," said Seismo. "We won't be able to defeat those motor bugs by force."

"Then how do we beat them?" Knuckles asked, ready to punch something.

"With our brains," Rachel said, seeing the rails of the roller coaster start to bend and creak under the weight of the combined motor bugs. "Knuckles, when I say 'now', punch the rails with all that you've got. Seismo, I think it's time to merge."

"You got it," the wisp said, going into her watch.

Knuckles looked at the older girl. "But why the rails?" He asked in confusion. "We should be taking care of those motor bugs."

"And we will," the Tech Portal Master said with a nod. "Remember what Seismo said? One wrong step and you'll get lost into space."

"Yeah. So?" The echidna asked, looking confused.

"So...if those combined motor bugs take a wrong step...," Rachel said with a smile, trailing off as she saw understanding dawn on Knuckles' face.

"They'll get lost into space," he finished, a smile coming to his face. "Not bad, kid."

"Thank you," she said, smiling again before pressing her watch. "Seismo!"

The brown wisp merged with her and she held her hands out, feeling the power build up. Knuckles, though itching to do his thing, watched the girl curiously before his jaw dropped when she jumped up and brought both glowing hands down on the rails, shaking them so badly with her earthquake that the echidna could have sworn he heard the metal crack. Jumping back to the roller coaster they were riding, Rachel smiled at him. "Get ready," she said.

He nodded and clenched his fists. "Now!" The older girl called out as she jumped.

Letting out a yell, Knuckles punched the rails with all his might and the metal, already strained from the weight of the combined motor bugs and from taking the brunt of Rachel's earthquake attack, shattered to pieces. The combined motor bugs fell with the broken rails and the derailed roller coaster. Knuckles felt himself start to fall, but then felt something catch him. Looking up, he saw he was glowing slightly with a gold color and Rachel was floating beside him, smiling before looking alarmed at seeing the roller coaster rails above them starting to fall down. "Okay, maybe that worked a little too well," she said ruefully.

Seismo came out and clutched her shoulder. "Run!" He cried out. "Or fly!"

Knuckles reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Do your thing, kid!" He said.

"Hold on!" She called out as she used her telekinesis to fly, dodging the falling rubble.

"Go low!" Seismo called out and she did, narrowly avoiding a derailed roller coaster car.

"Go high!" The red echidna called out.

Rachel flew upwards, which kept them above the falling debris, but also put them at the very edge of the gravity field, meaning if she missed a turn, they'd end up just like the now-destroyed roller coaster. She spotted a building below and dove for it, sighing in relief when they landed. "Solid ground," she said. "Or...something like it."

Knuckles could feel the energy becoming unstable. "I sense Chaos energy and it's becoming unstable," he said. "I can even detect other magical energy and it's just barely holding on."

"Which means this place is going to collapse on top of us if we don't get moving and find the generator," Seismo said.

Rachel nodded. "Alright," she said before noticing a large ring of asteroids at the end of the path and she smiled. "You up to smashing some asteroids, Knuckles?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, pounding his right fist into his left hand. "Now you're talking."

Leaping into the air, they smashed into the asteroids, flipping through space like it was a giant obstacle course, which it was, essentially. It wasn't long before they found a capsule filled with purple wisps. "The berserker wisps," Seismo said. "They can break through anything."

Rachel smiled and went up to them, picking up the capsule and feeling the purple energy flowing into her, but it was a larger power boost than she had been anticipating. "Rach!" Knuckles cried out in worry.

"Grab onto her, Knuckles!" Seismo said urgently before looking at Rachel. "Rachel, yell 'frenzy' to activate the purple wisp power! Hurry!"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Frenzy!" She called out.

Moments later, she turned into a giant purple shark and was not only smashing her way through things, but growing bigger and bigger with each mouthful she ate. Knuckles and Seismo held on, looking a bit green around the gills as Rachel continued smashing through the walls until they reached a room and the last of purple wisp power left the girl and she collapsed on the floor with her two friends landing on top of her. "Whoa," she said, trying to catch her breath. "No offense, Seismo, or to any of the wisps, but I think I'll only go into berserker mode as a last resort. It's way too powerful otherwise."

"None taken," he said kindly.

"You okay, Rachel?" Knuckles asked, helping her up.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy."

A sudden sound made them look up to see something that made them step back in surprise. "Uh-oh," Rachel said. "This just got more serious."

She wasn't kidding. The robotic eye with three shields was coming at them with Kaos riding it and Eggman was coming at them while riding the Frigate Skullian. Seismo looked worried. "Hit the eye and the engines of the Frigate," he said.

Knuckles was ready for that when he looked thoughtful. "Hmm," He said.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Rachel asked, getting her powers ready and about to merge with Seismo.

"Does your Kaos know how to battle an echidna that can reduce anything to rubble?" He asked her.

"Uh, I don't think so," she said in confusion before it hit her. "Wait a moment. We know how our enemies fight, but Kaos doesn't know how you fight and Eggman doesn't know how I fight."

"Bingo," he said. "So, you okay with taking the giants and I'll take the shrimps?"

She smiled and held out her hand. "Let's do it," she said. "Good luck, Knux."

Nodding, he shook her hand. "You too, Rach," he said.

Rachel stood taller and ran for the Frigate Skullian. "Seismo!" She called out, feeling him merge with her as she jumped up, seeing Eggman's shocked face as she was heading right for him.

"Ah! Retreat!" He cried out, vanishing instantly.

Kaos was about to berate him when he saw Knuckles heading right for him with eyes burning. He gulped as he felt some fear at seeing the echidna coming at him rapidly and decided that perhaps Eggman had the right idea to retreat and snapped his fingers, vanishing too.

Moments later, Knuckles pounded the robotic eye right into the ground while Rachel slapped her hands down repeatedly on the Frigate Skullian, making it shake with the power of her earthquakes and then using her control over rocks to make them smash into the ship, attacking it from all sides.

A beeping sound suddenly became prevalent and Rachel jumped down, feeling Knuckles catch her a moment later before he began running. "Hold on!" He said, his feet pounding on the path as he outran the now-exploding ship, which soon fell out of the sky and became space debris. Taking a large jump, Knuckles landed on a solid platform right in front of the generator. Setting Rachel down, he nodded. "Well, what do you say we break the generator?" He asked.

"I couldn't agree more," she said and Seismo, who had come out and was floating beside her, nodded.

The three faced the generator and ran up to it, leaping up and using their powers and abilities to reduce the generator to a pile of scrap.

* * *

On the other four planets, the four Portal Masters and their partners did the same to the other four generators, reducing them all to rubble and no sooner had that been done, vortexes opened up and sucked the heroes all inside, depositing them into the same room together. Kairi was the first to notice this.

"Rachel! Blaze! Isabel! Crystal!" She called out. "Everyone!"

Her joyful shout made them all look up and it wasn't long before they were greeting each other joyfully, thankful that they were all safe. Crystal glomped her older sister, who held her close in a hug, looking at Tails and Beetle. "Thank you for keeping my little sister safe," she said gratefully before looking at the others. "And thank you, all of you, for helping us. We couldn't have gotten this far without all of you."

"She's right," Isabel said with a smile before looking serious. "But our work's not quite done yet. We need to face Eggman and Kaos."

"They came to attack us with the two bosses of the Asteroid Coaster," Knuckles said, gesturing to himself and Rachel. "But they chickened out at the last moment."

"I don't think Kaos was expecting to face you and Eggman wasn't expecting to face me," Rachel said. "We caught them by surprise."

"Let's see if we can do so again," Blaze said.

"I'm for that," Crystal said.

"And we can," Kairi said. "I know where we are. This is Eggman's ship that the tractor beams holding the five planets were hooked to."

"Which means we can take this battle straight to them," Sonic said with a smile.

"Move swiftly, but be cautious," Espio said wisely.

"We can do it!" Tails cheered.

"I'm all for that," Knuckles said.

Zero nodded. "Count me in," he said, surprising the others, who grew defensive at seeing him.

"Guys, it's okay," Isabel said. "Zero is on our side. He's going to help us."

Silver looked a bit worried. "Of his own free will?" He asked.

The jackal stepped forward. "Of my own free will," he said in a sure voice. "Isabel has helped me and shown me that I'm stronger by working with the side of good. Not only that, I owe Eggman a beating for treating me like a puppet."

"Easy, Zero," Sonic said gently. "You'll get that chance. In fact, you can have Eggman when we confront him."

"And we'll help," Isabel said.

The others, trusting Isabel, nodded and Rachel smiled. "You have a gift for helping villains change their ways, Izzy," she said.

"Thanks," the brown-haired girl said before pulling out her Emerald. "This will help us find the other Emeralds because unless I'm mistaken, Kaos and Eggbreath will be right with the other Emeralds."

"I have no doubt you're right," Falcon said.

"Let's do this together then," said Danube.

"All in," Beetle said with a nod.

"And fired up," said Nitro.

Seismo grinned and nodded. "Let's make this one unforgettable," he said.

With determined nods, the group composed of Portal Masters, Mobians, and Wisps made their way down the massive hall, ready to defeat their enemies once again.

* * *

 **Well, they're all back together again and now it's time to face off in the final battle, but will they succeed? Or will Kaos and Eggman try a very desperate maneuver to defeat the group? Find out in the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Come Together

**Chapter 12: Come Together**

Eggman was frantically pushing buttons. "You know, I'm actually glad I insisted on putting up extra security," he said.

Kaos didn't say anything, but he too was glad. All their plans to stop the Portal Masters and Mobians, along with trying to grab Isabel's Emerald, had gone down the drain. "This Infinite fellow...is he powerful?" He asked his associate.

"Yes, and he's not going to be happy if he finds us," the obese doctor said. "You saw how he trashed the Refreshinator. He'll do that and worse to us if he gets here."

The Dark Portal Master had been hoping to convince Infinite to join them, but if what Eggman was saying was right, then there was no chance of that happening. "Well, they won't get past our security," he said. "And we still have the Chaos Emeralds."

"They'll do for now," Eggman agreed. "Isabel's got limited power with the purple one. She can't do much without another Emerald."

But little did they know, someone heard them and smirked, going over to a work room and working fast. Soon, he nodded and left the work room and something else left too, the two going in opposite directions.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Crystal moved closer to her sister as she looked around, feeling a bit scared. Knuckles, noticing this, placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him, to which he picked her up, letting her hold onto him as they all continued walking. Rachel noticed this and smiled, seeing that the echidna had a soft spot for kids.

Blaze was scouting ahead a bit and signaled that it was all clear. Kairi held Silver's hand and he gently squeezed her hand, not blaming her for feeling a bit unnerved about the place. Rachel and Isabel were sticking close too with Sonic, Tails, and Espio beside them, though the chameleon was helping to keep an eye out for danger as Blaze was. "Stop," he said after a moment.

They all stopped. "What's up, Espio?" Rachel asked, knowing the ninja had either seen or heard something the others didn't hear or see.

"Something's coming," he said.

Blaze paused and then nodded, agreeing with Espio. "He's right," he said. "Something's headed our way."

They moved away and hid, waiting. Crystal was first to notice what it was. "What's that?" She asked in a whisper.

Kairi looked. "It's a ladybug motorbug," she said. "But...it's moving slowly."

Isabel glanced up and saw it, but she also saw that the bug was slowing down. "It's looking for something," she said.

Rachel lifted a hand, catching the motorbug with her telekinesis and she closed her eyes before opening them. "There's something under the wings," she said.

Coming out of hiding, they surrounded the bug and Rachel carefully pulled up the wings, blinking in surprise as she pulled out a small cardboard poster tube, handing it to Blaze, who opened it and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper. He unrolled it and glanced at it. "It's a map," he said. "And...passcodes, I'm guessing."

Kairi glanced over his shoulder. "You're right," she said. "And look, there's a passcode written by what looks like entrances."

Crystal gasped. "Could it be a...what is it called, Rach? Not like a blueprint, but...?"

"A layout of the place?" Her older sister supplied.

"Yeah!" The young girl said.

"I think she's right," Tails said. "It looks just like that."

"Who sent it, though?" Sonic asked.

Isabel, who had spotted a cardboard box underneath the robot's wings and opened it, smiled. "I know who," she said, turning and showing them what she found.

Inside the box was the red Chaos Emerald and attached to the box was a note.

" _You're welcome" -_ Metal Sonic

Knuckles was a bit surprised. "What?" He asked.

Zero smiled. "Isabel's got a way with us hedgehogs," he said truthfully.

Rachel smiled. "And it looks like he just gave us a way to defeat both Eggman and Kaos," she said.

"This is all extra security," Kairi said, looking at the map. "It wasn't here before."

"No doubt added in case their plans went up in smoke," Blaze said.

Sonic scoffed. "Nothing's they put up is going to stop us," he said confidently.

"For once, I agree with Sonic," Knuckles said.

"Let's hope you're both right," Silver said.

Tails nodded. "And they still have some Chaos Emeralds," he said. "Though we could probably do something with two of them."

Espio cocked his head to the side, listening a moment. "We better get moving," he said urgently. "They're trying to get a fix on our location."

Crystal noticed something on the map and smiled. "Metal Sonic mapped out where the cameras are too," she said, pointing them out.

"She's right," Isabel said, making a mental note to thank Metal Sonic the moment she got a chance.

"Then let's move," Blaze said.

The five special wisps came out and merged with the humans while Yacker clung to Isabel again as they all moved forward, going through the doors and using the correct passcodes. Thanks to the map, it wasn't long before they reached the main set of doors. Rachel turned to everyone and put her hand out with her palm facing the floor. Human and Mobian alike stacked their hands on top of hers and each other's, looking at each other Isabel gave the red Chaos Emerald to Knuckles, who put it away for now. Everyone then gathered close as Blaze melted the lock on the door and Rachel pushed her glowing hands outward as if shoving something hard.

The doors burst inward with a bang and a girlish shriek followed as the group stormed in, facing a very surprised Eggman and a still-screaming Kaos. Rachel smirked. "You two are going down," she said as her body glowed a brownish color.

"You won't get away with this," Isabel said, her body glowing a light gray.

"We've stopped you before and we'll do it anytime," Kairi said, her body glowing a light blue.

"But...how?!" Kaos screamed in anger. "Our creations were supposed to stop you!"

"Those things?" Crystal said, giggling as her body glowed a dark green. "How many times have we proven those things are nothing more than scrap metal?"

"More times than I care to count," Blaze said, his body glowing a rose color.

Sonic smirked. "Before, it was just you facing me and my fellow Mobians and wisps, Eggman," he said. "But now, you and your associate are facing the Portal Masters and their special wisps too."

"And they aren't ones to give up," Silver said.

Zero came forward and he looked ready to go after Eggman. "Let me at them, Izzy," he said with a growl. "I'll take care of them."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Together," she said gently and he nodded,, staying beside her, waiting for the right moment.

Eggman actually looked scared now. "Kaos! Get our ultimate weapon!" He cried out.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kaos called out, but snapped his fingers, making both himself and Eggman vanish.

"They're going for the Nega Wisp Armor!" Kairi called out in worry.

"Which means they've got the main wisps trapped!" Sonic said, ready to run after them.

The ground shook as Rachel used Seismo's power and punched a hole in a nearby wall, revealing the two villains making their escape in the Nega Wisp Armor. "Come on, everyone!" She called out, leading the way as they all began running after the two villains.

Thanks to their special wisps, it was rather easy to catch up to the villains, but a bit of a challenge to dodge the tentacle swipes and various powers Eggman and Kaos used. Sonic moved fast and struck the tentacles and head of the armor, causing it to crack and to everyone's surprise, a blue wisp came out and stuck by the blue hedgehog. Blaze noticed something and looked closer before smirking. "They gave it too much power to try and hold!" He said. "Their defenses are weakened!"

"Then one big hit from all of us ought to do it," Isabel said. "Everyone, hit the tentacles and head with everything you've got!"

They did just that, freeing all but one of the main wisps. Crystal counted them and looked to the others. "There's one missing!" She called out.

The Nega Wisp Armor glowed purple and Kairi gasped. "The Berserker Wisp!" She called out in warning.

"This isn't good!" Tails called out in worry.

"We need the Chaos Emeralds!" Espio said urgently.

"And quick!" Silver said.

Isabel pulled out her purple Emerald and looked at Kairi, who glanced at her and nodded, taking the Undead Portal Master's hand so that they were both holding the purple gem together. Seeing this, Knuckles nodded and took out the red Emerald, giving it to Rachel, who looked at him in surprise. "I trust you, kid," he said.

Gripping the gem, she nodded her thanks and looked at Blaze and Crystal. Both nodded and reached out, grasping the blonde-haired girl's hand that held the gem and they all faced forward. Sonic smirked. "Come on, guys!" He called out. "Let's give our partners the opening they need!"

The six Mobians did just that, using their powers to severely damage the Nega Wisp Armor, which spelled trouble for Eggman and Kaos, who were scrambling to find a way to stabilize the engines, but it was becoming difficult. Blaze saw their chance. "Now!" He called out.

The five Portal Masters jumped up, striking the armor a harsh blow that not only freed the purple wisp, but made the armor explode and throw Kaos and Eggman out away from each other. Isabel, seeing this, gripped her Emerald and muttered something under her breath as a purple glow surrounded both villains, making them lose consciousness before the glow died down. "There, that's done," the brown-haired girl said.

"What did you do?" Crystal asked.

Isabel smirked. "Erased Eggman's and Kaos' memories of them ever meeting," she said. "And don't worry, they won't remember a thing."

"Good," Rachel said before they felt the ground start to shake and break apart.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sonic called out urgently. "This place is about to blow!"

"There's not enough time!" Espio called out.

"We'll never get out before it explodes!" Tails said.

"Yes, we will!" Silver said, looking at Rachel, who caught on and nodded.

"Get ready, everyone!" She called out as her hands glowed gold and Silver's hands glowed silver. The special wisps stayed merged with the Portal Masters as they began fleeing, safe in the telekinetic bubble that Rachel and Silver had created together, but they could feel the heat of the explosions.

Yacker quickly spoke to his fellow wisps and they all chittered in agreement before using their powers to teleport everyone in the bubble away from the explosion. The group found themselves far enough out in space where they could watch the amusement park fall to pieces, never to be rebuilt again. Crystal was first to speak. "We did it," she said before falling to her knees. The others followed her lead as they all collapsed, Rachel just barely keeping the telekinetic bubble up with Silver's help.

Yacker spoke excitedly and Tails translated. "He says 'Thank you'," he said.

They all smiled. "You're welcome," Isabel said with a tired smile.

Zero moved closer to Isabel. "Izzy, are you alright?" He asked.

"A bit tired, but still moving," she said.

"Same here," Blaze said as the others nodded.

The main wisps kindly took them back to Tropical Resort, where they all rested and ate to regain their strength. "Well, we did, guys," Rachel said with a smile as Crystal crawled into her lap with a helpful boost from Tails. "We once again proved that no matter what idea Kaos tries, even joining up with another villain, we'll always take him down."

"He'll never learn," Kairi said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, maybe he won't pull this again," Crystal said.

"That would be good, but then who's butt would I kick if Eggman didn't pull another stupid scheme?" Sonic asked.

Everyone laughed at that, including the Mobians and wisps.

Back in Skylands, Master Eon was watching and he smiled. "Well done, Portal Masters," he said before focusing on gathering his magic together.

It was time for his Portal Masters to come home.

* * *

 **And once again, Eggman and Kaos are defeated, but does this mean goodbye for the friends? Find out in the epilogue. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Worlds Safe Once More

**Chapter 13: Worlds Safe Once More**

Rachel happened to notice something glowing and looked up to see a Portal. She grinned as she recognized the familiar blue and white clouds. "Guys, look!" She said happily. "Master Eon's calling us home!"

"Then that means the danger's truly over for now," Blaze said, smiling as he couldn't wait to get back to his wife and children.

Isabel grinned and looked at the Mobians. "Hey, do you guys want to come with us to see Skylands?" She asked.

"Sure," Sonic said with a smile.

Kairi smiled at Silver. "You've got to meet my fiancée. He's amazing," she said.

He smiled. "I'd like to," he said.

Crystal hugged Tails. "Please come," she pleaded with big eyes, making him chuckle.

"Sure," he said.

Rachel looked at Knuckles and Espio, who nodded as well. "Okay then, guys, let's go home," she said.

"Hold up!" Danube called out to them, coming up to Kairi. "You're not leaving without us, are you?"

"Well, we've got to get back," Isabel said gently.

Beetle went up to Crystal. "What Danube means is that wherever you guys go, we go with you," he said. "We're bonded to you guys."

Rachel and Blaze looked at each other and smiled. "Their powers could give us another edge against Kaos," the former said.

"True," the young man said. "And I know my girls would love Nitro."

Isabel smiled as Falcon came up to her. "If you'll let me Isabel, I'll stay with you," he said.

She smiled. "You're welcome to stay with me," she said.

Seismo and Nitro went up to the two leaders of the Portal Masters, who nodded. "Okay, let's go," Blaze said as they all entered the portal with him leading the way. Rachel waited until she was sure everyone was safely inside before entering herself. Moments later, they were in Skylands and looked around, breathing in the fresh air.

"MOMMY!" "MAMA!"

"DADDY!" "DADA!"

The joyous shouts made Rachel and Blaze smile as they turned to greet the four children running towards them at break-neck speed. Two little girls jumped at Blaze and he caught them with a smile. "Hello, my little sparks," he said with a smile. "Daddy missed you."

"We missed you, Daddy," his oldest child, Flare, said as Viola snuggled into his hug.

Rachel kneeled down as she caught her two children in her arms. "Speedlight, Autumn," she said with a smile.

"Mama, you're back," the little robot said.

"Master Eon said you were far away solving a case," Autumn said. "And he said you'd be home today."

"Look! They're here!" A voice called out and everyone looked up to see several Skylanders coming towards them.

"Kairi!" Thumpback called out, running up to her and scooping her up in a hug. "My sweet mermaid. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, big guy," the brown-haired girl said, giving him a kiss that he returned happily.

"Izzy!" Rattle Shake called out, scooping her up and holding her close. "I'm so glad you're back, my love."

"Me too," she admitted, giving him a loving kiss.

"Blaze!" Roller Brawl exclaimed happily, running forward with Azula in her arms. Blaze caught her gently and smiled as his wife kissed him and his youngest daughter reached for him. He held her in one arm while holding his wife with his other arm.

"My littlest spark and my beautiful rose," he said, kissing Roller again. "I missed you both too."

"And we missed you, my flaming fire," the Undead skater said with a smile.

"Crystal!" Spellslamzer called out as he, Fire Kraken, Spitfire, Boom Bloom, and Starcast came running up.

"Guys!" The little girl called out, running up to them and jumping at the tall Spell Punk, who caught her and hugged her before giving her to Spitfire, who also hugged her.

"Kid, you have no idea how much we missed you," he said.

"I missed you guys too," she said, hugging her partners.

"Rachel!" Magna Charge called out as he raced up to her with Ambush and Hood Sickle right behind him, along with Fiesta.

"Manga Charge! Ambush! Hood Sickle! Fiesta!" She called out, racing up to them, feeling her love sweep her into his arms while her other three partners joined the hug.

Their other partners came up along with the other Portal Masters and greeted them all happily. Introductions were made and the Mobians and special wisps were welcomed warmly as Master Eon came forward, smiling as he saw them all.

"Master Eon," Isabel said, bowing her head in respect as did the others.

The guardian smiled. "Well done, all of you," he said proudly. "I knew you could do it."

"You have chosen good people to be Portal Masters, Master Eon," Seismo said with a nod.

"Thank you," the spirit said before looking at the group. "Sonic, may I see one of your warp rings?"

"Sure," the blue hedgehog said, curious.

A moment later, the golden ring glowed as it floated over Master Eon's hand and it turned a bright blue before turning gold again and the spirit nodded with a smile. "Now you can travel here whenever you wish," he said.

"Wow. Thanks," Sonic said in surprise.

Crystal gasped. "That means...they can visit us anytime they'd like?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, little one," Master Eon said, smiling again.

"Awesome!" Rachel said happily.

Danube smiled too. "We wisps can allow you to travel to Sonic's world anytime you wish too," he said.

"Cool!" Kairi said. "But for right now, I'm ready to stay put for a while."

"Same here," Blaze said, holding his wife close.

"It was a great adventure, but I agree about staying put for a bit," Isabel admitted.

"Me too," Crystal said.

"Same here," Rachel agreed as she leaned her head against Magna Charge's shoulder.

Master Eon smiled. "Then I believe it is time for a celebration," he said, leading them to the Academy where the Mabu and rest of the Skylanders were and they cheered happily as the heroes arrived and the celebration kicked off with music, food, and happy chatter.

Hugo came up to them. "I'm so glad you all made it back," he said. "I've been worried since Kaos was teleported back to his lair."

"Don't worry, Hugo," Isabel said comfortingly. "I wiped his memory and Eggman's memory of them ever meeting, so we should have some quiet days for a bit."

"That would be nice," the bespectacled Mabu said in relief.

"We'll need it too," Rachel said. "That last fight took a lot out of us."

"It did," Blaze said. "Because we were fighting two enemies that were equally powerful."

"I wonder what happened to the other Chaos Emeralds," Kairi said.

"Speaking of which," Rachel said, pulling out the red one and giving it to Knuckles, giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks for trusting me with this one, Knuckles."

He smiled and gently closed her hand over it. "You keep it, kid," he said. "You've earned it."

A strong warmth came from the gem and Rachel winced as she felt it burn her. "Ow!" She exclaimed, but Knuckles held her hand in his own.

"It's okay, it's bonding to you," he said soothingly. "It'll heal you in a moment."

No sooner had he finished speaking, Rachel noticed her hand stopped hurting and looked to see the burn was gone and she looked at the gem before looking at Knuckles. "Knuckles, are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "It's in good hands," he said. "Plus, now I know two of the Chaos Emeralds are safe."

Rachel couldn't believe it and she smiled at him. "Thanks, partner," she said, gripping the gem. "I'll do everything in my power to keep it safe."

"I can help you learn more about it and teach you how to use it, Rach," Isabel said with a smile.

"Thanks, Izzy. I'd like that," the older girl said.

Thumpback cleared his throat and smiled at the Mobians. "Thank you for helping out our loved ones," he said. "We're happy to know they were with trustworthy people."

"They are trustworthy people themselves and earned our trust," Espio said with a nod, smiling.

"It is an honor to be their friends and to have fought beside them," Silver said.

Crystal grinned and giggled. "We always have amazing adventures," she said.

"You said it, kiddo," Blaze said with a smile.

"Life definitely isn't boring for us," Kairi said.

"True," Isabel said.

"And each one is more exciting than the last," Rachel said.

"Couldn't agree more," Sonic said with a smile.

They partied long into the night, celebrating not only their victory and homecoming, but also to new, permanent friendships.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Magic And Speed Of Friendship." Thank you all who read, reviewed, and followed this story and a big thank you to antaurilover685, Lantern Power, and robotman25 for helping me out with this story. :)**

 **Flare, Viola, and Azula belong to robotman25. Speedlight and Autumn belong to me.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
